Total Pokemon Reloaded
by tmhall02
Summary: Since fans vs favs is cancelled. Bastidon and Stunfisk will be hosting a brand new show. The sign ups are already closed because I already accepted your OC's.
1. OC submission

**(AN): Hi guys. Since Fans vs Favs is cancelled, I decided to do a different TPI series. Your OC's are still accepted in this story. I'll be removing a few of my OC'S.**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Pokemon and Total Drama series**

**My OC's**

1. Sabina (Spritzee): The Nurse In Training

2. Debbie (Dedenne): The Complusive Texter

3. Eddie (Elekid): The Gamer

4. Lanelle (Lopunny): The Loveable Bunny

5. Ivan (Inkay): The Hypnotist in Training

6. Flo (FurFrou): The Overachieving Beauty Queen

7. Damarien (Duskull): The Punk

8. Yannis (Yamask): The Shy Nerd

**Veterans (Who got accepted)**

9. Morgan (Persian): The Lucky Kitten (SuperDaikenki)

10. Vile (Weavile): The Queen Bee (DarkArcanine33)

11. M.P.S (Mamoswine): The Porker (DarkArcanine33)

12 Spike (Lillipup): The Crazed Fanboy (ChuChu0)

13. Kyle (Mudkip): The Random Pie Lover (ChuChu0)

14. Carson (Bronzong): The The Autistic Enthusiast (Bronzonglover52)

15. Tiffany (Pawinard): The Nice Knight (Bronzonglover52)

16. Mark (Dustox): The Flirty Moth (Bronzonglover52)

17. April (Beautifly): The Beautiful Butterfly (Bronzonglover52)

18. Aura (Shinx): The Sweet Tomboy (Victory Fire)

19. Max (Zorua): The Timid Trickster Fox (Victory Fire)

20. Lin (Skarmory):The Reserved Metal Bird (NixAvernal98)

21. Flame (Quilava): The Dubstep Fan (Good or bad critics)

22. Nate (Chespin): The Nice Guy With a Dark Side (NixAvernal98)

23. Mara (Charmander): The Friendly Devious (NixAvernal98)

24. Scar (Servine): The Dark Grass Snake (Python Master 456)

25. Joey (Swirlix): The Paranoid Guy (Firesteelpoison)

26. Twilight (Misdreavous): The Mischief (Rainbow)

27. Ava (Riolu): The Synestheic Tomboy (Dark Bloodclaw)

28. Kai (Blaziken): The Badass (Dragon 132)

29. Jodi (Sawsbuck): The Nice Girl (Wolflover595)

30 Jace (Zebstrika): The MPD (Wolflover595)


	2. Meet The OC's

**(AN): Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I decided to rewrite the intro with several changes. By the way, Damarien is pronounced DUH-MARY-EN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama series**

**-000-**

As the camera turned on, a large tropicial island appears. It zoomed down to the dock, where Stunfisk and Bastidon stood there and smiled at the camera.

"Hello viewers, welcome to Total Pokemon Reloaded." said Bastidon. "I'm your host, Bastidon."

"And I'm his co-host Stunfisk." Stunfisk added.

"Originally we're going to do fans vs favs but it didn't work out at the end. So we're starting over with a brand new series called Total Pokemon Reloaded." Bastidon explained.

"The good news is that we selected the same characters who will compete for 1,000,000 poke dollars. They will spilt up into two teams. At the end of the day, the winning team will be safe and the losing team will be up for elimination at the bonfire ceremony. The last person to win without getting eliminated wins the cash prize." said Stunfisk.

"So stay tuned for Total...Drama...Reloaded!" Stunfisk exclaimed.

* Intro plays*

**-000-**

"I'm actually happy that we're hosting a brand new series!" said Bastidon, smiling.

"I never liked fans vs favs. That was a total diaster." said Stunfisk. "Hopefully, we don't screw it up."

"Oh please, we're awesome. There's no way we can screw this up."

"I guess your right."

"When is our intern's going to arrive?" asked Bastidon.

Stunfisk shrugged. "I have no idea."

Suddenly a Wailord arrived. It carried three contestants. The first one was a hyper Lillipup, who was grinning like a sociopath. The second one an Elekid who was playing on his Nintendo DS. The last one was a Dedenne who was texting on her cellphone.

"OH MY ARCEUS! I'M THE FIRST PERSON TO ARRIVE! I FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SHOW! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" shouted Spike, as he happily screamed at the sky.

"Stop screaming." Bastidon ordered.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that I made it into the show." Said Spike. "Thanks for this wonderful experience. Bad things will happen if I didn't make it in."

"What do you mean?" asked Stunfisk.

"Well, I would've commit suicide or kidnap you and lock you in the basement."

Bastidon's eyes widen as he backed away from Spike.

"Wow he's a stalker." said Debbie.

"Is that an iphone?"asked Spike, as he curiously looked at Debbie's phone." I have like tons of them."

"Yes. Maybe I should text you sometime." Debbie smiled.

"That would make me very happy." Spike beamed. "We can blog and chat together about the latest stuff on TPi!"

Later a Wailord approached towards the dock, carrying three more pokemon. The first one was a Shinx, the second one was a Zoura and the last one was a Riolu, who was licking a Wailord.

"Everyone meet Aura, Max and Ava." Said Bastidon.

Ava smacked her lips. "You taste like rubber."

"Get this girl off me!" Wailord cringed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have synesthesia." said Ava.

Everybody stared at Ava blankly.

"Is there going to be more crazy people on the island?" asked Debbie.

"Maybe." Stunfisk grinned.

"Hi everyone." Max greeted.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Aura smiled.

Spike tries to get close to Aura, Max and Ava and just grinned at them.

"Hi guys my name is Spike. I'm a big fan of TPI. I hope we can all be friends so you can be part of my collection."

Aura and Max looked wide eyed. "What?"

"Hey Ava? Aren't you excited that you finally escape from the boring life you once have in the forest?" asked Stunfisk.

"Hell ya, I am! I don't care if my parents watch this show or not. I'm just happy to be here, so I can start my adventure." Ava repiled.

"You got spunk. I like that about you." Bastidon smiled.

"Thanks." Ava smiled back at Bastidon.

"Can I take a picture of you and the island?" asked Spike.

"Um...Sure." Ava replied.

Spike clapped his paws happily and quickily gets his camera. As Ava, Aura and Max get into their position, Spike take their photo with his polaroid camera and pulls the photo from it's slot.

"Yes! I'm going to put this in my TPI scrapbook." said Spike. He kissed the photo and put it in his scrapbook.

"Wow, Spike is really creepy." Max whispered to Debbie.

"I know right. He's like a fanboy. However you should send those pictures into my cell-" Debbie didn't get the chance to finish the text. Her wi-fi on her phone was cut off and it had no service avaliable in this island.

"Ugh, there's no service." Debbie groaned.

"Dude, calm down it's just a phone. You can play with my Nintendo 3DS." said Eddie.

Debbie smiled. "Thanks."

As Eddie and Debbie shared with the Nintendo 3DS, Ava stared at them and tried to lick the 3DS.

"Hey! Don't lick the Nintendo 3DS!" Eddie shouted.

"Oops sorry." said Ava as she quickly runs off and turned back to Aura and Max.

Later a Wailord just finally arrived. It carried three more contestants. One was a Spritzee, a Mudkip and a Sawsbuck with blue eyes. This made Spike very happy as he recognized that Mudkip from somewhere.

"Everyone, meet Sabina, Kyle and Jodi." said Bastidon.

"OH MY ARCEUS! YOUR KYLE! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! Spike shouted, as he tried to hug Kyle.

"It's nice meeting you too." said Kyle, as he tried to get out of Spike's embrace. "Do you want some pie? I brought pie for everyone."

Spike was squeeing like a fanboy. "OH MY ARCEUS! HE'S OFFERING US PIE! I'M SO F**KING EXCITED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"His scream gives me a headache." Max groaned.

"I know right? He's creepy with a capital C!" Debbie agreed.

"Spike, calm down. I'll get you a slice." Kyle said, before he gave everyone a slice of pie.

Everyone was enjoying Kyle's pie. "This pie is delicious."

"Thanks. I made it with a 'secert ingredient'." said Kyle, smiling.

As everyone eats Kyle's pie, Ava curiously looked at Sabina's stuff in her suitcase. It was medical books, her perfume, doctor's kit and a syringe lying everywhere on the dock.

"Uhhh.. what's with the medical stuff?" Ava questioned.

"Oh. I'm just bringing this stuff just in case if they get hurt during painful challenges. I'm planning to be doctor someday, just like my mom." Sabina replied.

"Is that perfume I smell?" Ava asked, showing the bottle of perfume.

"Yes. I always liked perfumes so i make different perfumes from flowers and plants from the garden." said Sabina.

"It better be delicous and also it better not have any roses." said Ava.

Bastidon rolled his eyes. "Uh..nobody cares about perfumes...except for me hosting the show of course."

"Typical bastard. Always hogging the spotlight." Stunfisk muttered.

"Nobody likes you, you flat fish!" shouted Bastidon.

"Your such a butthurt little loser." Stunfisk laughed at Bastidon's misery.

Bastidon growled in anger, while Stunfisk just smirked at him.

"These hosts are bunch of narcissists." said Max.

"Yeah. Their ego is bigger than a Wailord." Eddie agreed.

"And they're suffering from Narcissistic Personality Disorder, which it's very common in most TPI hosts and co-hosts." Sabina added.

"LOL! Debbie giggled.

Before Bastidon and Stunfisk argue even more, another Wailord shows up and brought three more contestants on the dock. It was a Skarmory, a Dustox and a Beautifly flew over the Wailord.

"Meet Lin, Mark and April." Stunfisk greeted.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Spike shouted. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! DO YOU WANT TO BE PART OF MY COLLECTION OR WHAT? IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Is he always been insane?" asked Lin.

Everyone responded by nodding yes.

"Alright, I see that the ladies are already arrived." said Mark, trying to be a casanova. The girls didn't pay attention except for April who was blushing at him.

"Hey April, nice seeing you here."

April turned around to look at Mark. "Hey Mark."

"Still beautiful as ever, I see." said Mark

"Aww, do you really think I'm beautiful?" asked April.

"Well I think your way prettier than Butterfree and even Vivillon."

April was flattered at that comment. "Well, I'm glad that you appreciate my beauty."

Bastidon was a bit annoyed with the moth couple. "Okay enough of the love fest, we got more contestants to shine."

Later, a Wailord comes towards the dock and carries three more contestants. The first one was a Swirlix who was chocolate brown. The second one was a Misdreavous and the third one was a Servine with a darker shade of green.

"Meet Joey, Twilight and Scar." said Bastidon.

"I hope Carnivines aren't competing in this island." said Joey, observing the island.

"Trust me, they're not competing or appearing in this island. They'll take a lot of damages and lawsuits, so your safe." said Stunfisk.

"Thank Arceus!" Joey relieved.

"What's so bad about Carnivines?" asked Scar.

"It's a long story." said Joey.

All of a sudden, Spike appears out of nowhere and still taking pictures. It startled Joey so much that he hid behind the other contestants.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Scar.

"I'M SPIKE AND IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU ALL! YOU GUYS SEEM INTERESTING. I THINK YOU'LL BE A GREAT ADDITION TO MY COLLECTION!" Spike screamed in Scar and Twilight's face.

Scar was confused. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell? You just screamed in our faces!" said Twilight.

Joey was trembling in fear. "I hope he's not a mental patient."

"No he's not. Spike is a crazed fanboy that you have to watch out for." Bastidon explained.

"Do you want some pie?" asked Kyle. "Sorry if I didn't give the others the rest of the pie. It takes very long to make a very special pie."

"No problem." Scar smiled at Kyle.

"Umm..sure, I guess. But it better be cotton candy flavored." said Joey.

"I'll see what I can do."

Twilight smiled deviously. That_ fanboy needs to be taught a lesson. It's rude to scream in our faces. I think I know what to do._

"Hey Spike."

Spike turned to Twilight and responded. "Yeah?"

"Want my autograph?"

"Yes! I always wanted an autograph."

As Spike fell into Twilight's pranks, Twilight snickered and then squirted ink on Spike. Everyone, even Bastidon and Stunfisk laughed at him.

"Fooled you!" Twilight giggled.

Spike was about to burst into laughter. He really thinks that Twilight's prank was really funny. "That was a good one."

"Yeah. I'm so happy that we choose you." said Stunfisk, still laughing at Twilight's pranks.

"Well, I'm happy that I get to share my pranks with everyone." said Twilight.

"I wish that she was on my team." Scar said to Lin. "Her pranks could be quite useful."

"Me too." Lin agreed, while nodding.

Another Wailord arrives once again with three more contestants. It was a Pawinard, a happy looking Bronzong and a Quilava wearing headphones.

"Meet Tiffany, Carson, and Flame." said Stunfisk.

"Hi guys." Carson smiled as he waved to everyone on the dock.

"What's sup?" Tiffany greeted.

Flame didn't say anything and just waved hello because he was busy listening to dubstep.

"Hi guys. Do you want some pie?" asked Kyle, giving out some pie. Before Tiffany and Carson could eat, Spike gets close to them.

"Oh My Arceus! Your Tiffany and Carson! I kinda recognized you from another TPI! I'm so glad to see you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spike squees again, bothering Tiffany and Carson.

"Dude! Give them some personal space! You can't just get close to them like that every time you greet a contestant. That's rude. Now apologize to them or I'm not giving you anymore pie." said Kyle.

"Sorry." said Spike, sadly. "I can't help it."

"That's ok." Carson smiled. "You were just excited to be chosen. All of us are."

Tiffany turns to Carson and smiled at him. "Carson? It's kinda of a coincidence that we both signed up at together."

"Yeah. I'm so glad we signed up together. I think it's nice." said Carson, smiling back.

"Well, I think your nice." Tiffany and Carson blushed at each other.

Everyone except for Bastidon and Quilava go awwwww.

"Another cute couple, but we have more contestants waiting." said Bastidon, pointing to a Wailord.

The Wailord carries three more contestants. The first one was a Weavile. She looked mean and stern. She wore black sunglasses, intimidating the other contestants. The second one was a Mamoswine. He was seen eating fried chicken leg. The last one was a Persian. She looked very neutral about the island.

"Meet Vile, M.P.S and Morgan." said Bastidon.

"Great." Vile said, sarcastically. "New contestants and a new host. Just what we need around here to make our lives hell."

"This is my first time here without my big brother Dew assisting me." said Morgan. "I hope I can survive very long in this competition."

"Awww. Aren't you cranky without your big brother around?" Vile taunted Morgan. "Aren't you going to cry?"

"Shut up bitch!" Morgan shouted.

Vile scoffs at Morgan. "Wow, your really pathetic. I don't see you lasting very long."

"You don't know that. I will prove to you that I can survive without Dew."

"Okay then. Don't come crying to me when you start thinking about Dew and then we'll eliminate you."

"Bitch, I can do just fine. I'm kinda independent as if you didn't know."

As Vile and Morgan glared at each other, Spike gets in the way in their conflict and took pictures with his camera.

"What the hell?" asked Morgan, dodging Spike's camera.

"Get the f*** out! You prick!" Vile shouted, as she sprayed pepper spray on Spike's face.

Spike was scared of Vile and hid behind Kyle and Joey. "I guess I kinda deserved that."

"I hope Vile isn't on my team." said Kyle. "She's kinda bitchy."

"You guys don't know Vile." said Morgan. " Her name just screams evil."

"And I'm damn proud of it." said Vile in her arrogant tone. "I should be happy that I got chosen. I'm a better villain than the rest of these retards."

"Does anyone have more fried chicken?" asked M.P.S, showing his fried chicken bone.

"It's in the mess hall and your not going there until all the contestants arrive." said Stunfisk.

"Damn it." M.P.S muttered.

Later, a Wailord carries four instead of three contestants. The first one was a Blaziken. His long hair blew into the wind and looked pretty confident. The second one was a Zebstrika. He had neon green eyes and a green and black bandana around his neck. The third one was a Chespin. His leaves on the top of his head were burnt and has a green scarf. He seemed pretty cheerful about the island. The last one was a Charmander. She wears a yellow and green scarf and her tail fire is yellow.

"Meet Kai, Jace, Nate and Mara." said Bastidon.

"Hi guys, I'm Mara." Mara greeted, before everyone greeted them back.

"My name is Nate and I'm here to make new friends and have fun together." said Nate in his cheerful tone.

"Hi guys my name is Jace and it's great to be here." Jace greeted.

As Jodi was about to greet Jace, Jodi has hearts in her eyes. In her fantasy, Jace was covered in sparkles and winked at her, while smiling. This made Jodi drool all over the dock like mindless zombie.

"Uhh...are you ok?" asked Jace, as he was concerned about Jodi.

Jodi didn't respond because she still in her love fantasy.

"Dude are you still there? Or are you still in your little fantasy land?" Jace still waiting for Jodi to answer.

Jodi finally got out of her fantasy land and blushed in embarassment. "Oh hello there. Sorry If I was in my fantasy land."

"It's ok." Jace giggled. "I guess you just were happy to see me."

"Oh I was." said Jodi, smiling.

"Kai? What does it feel like to be chosen?" asked Stunfisk.

"It feels so good." Kai responded. "I'm glad that you picked me. I'm going to prove myself to be useful and worthy of my team. I will try my best to win this competition and make it to the merge as much as I can."

"Glad you got some confidence." said Stunfisk.

"Let's just say I have a lot of confidence."

"He's a little too confident." Stunfisk muttered, while Bastidon nodded.

"Does anyone want pie? It's cherry flavored." asked Kyle, giving everyone his cherry pie.

"No thanks." said Kai.

"Okay, your loss." said Kyle.

Kai rolled his eyes at Kyle and continued doing his own thing.

Later, the Wailord carried the last batch of five contestants. Most of them are new. The first one was a Duskull. She looked more lighter than most of her species. The second one was a Yamask with blue eyes. The third one was a Furfrou who is orange and is well groomed. The fourth one was a Lopunny who looked normal. The final one was a Inkay who also looked normal.

"This is the last batch of the contestants. Meet Damarien, Yannis, Flo, Lanelle and Ivan." Stunfisk greeted.

"I'm Flo and I'm ready to win!" said Flo.

"i'm Damarien and I'm ready to rock." Damarien plays her electric guitar.

Yannis just waved hello.

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet you." said Lanelle.

Morgan stared at Lanelle suspiciously. She felt like that Lanelle look someone familiar from another TPI.

"You look familiar."

"What do you mean?" Lanelle raised an eyebrow.

"You remind me of that slut that I knew."

"Ugh I hated those stereotypes. Not all Lopunnies are sluts. I blame furries. My species isn't the only one who's a victim of it. Other pokemon is a victim of it too, especially Gardevoirs." asked Lanelle as she folded her arms.

"I never liked porn." said Flo.

"I never liked sluts, but you seem ok." said Morgan.

"Damn straight." Damarien nodded.

"I hope everyone is trustworthy." said Ivan.

"Don't worry, we're all nice people." said Aura, before looking at Vile. "Well most of us are."

"I'm just not that social of a person. Things are easier if my girlfriend was here with me." said Ivan, sadly.

"I know what you mean." said Morgan, trying to reassure him. "I was also disappointed that Dew isn't competing, but I'm sure you'll be fine without your girlfriend."

"GET OVER IT! NOBODY CARES!" shouted Vile from the distance.

Morgan quickly turned around and yelled at Vile. "Bitch please! I'm not gonna to argue with you right now!"

"Aren't you glad that we're competing for 1,000,000 poke dollars?" asked Flo.

"Yeah."

"What's sup?" Mara greeted while shaking Yannis' hand.

"Are you excited to be here?" asked Nate.

Yannis shrugged. "I guess."

"Are we done yet? That's all the contestants we have left and we're just going to sit there all day?" asked Vile impatiently.

"Yes." Bastidon repiled. "We're finally done."

The contestants cheered.

"Now let's form the teams!" said Stunfisk.

"April, Mark, Vile, M.P.S, Morgan, Tiffany, Carson, Lin, Spike, Kyle, Kai, Aura, Max, Jodi, Jace you'll be known as the Groovy Genosects."

The campers did as they told and stand on the big purple circle.

"Ivan, Lanelle, Yannie, Flo, Eddie, Debbie, Damarien, Sabina, Joey, Scar, Twilight, Ava, Flame, Twilight, Nate, Mara. You'll be know as the Marvelous Mewtwos."

The newbies stepped on a big lavender circle.

**-000-**

**"This is the confessional cam. You can use it to reveal your secrets or your true self on national TV." Bastidon explained.**

**-000-**

**"I'M IN THE CONFESSIONAL!" shouted Spike. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! I'M ON A TEAM WITH MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS!"**

**-000-**

**"Everyone is really nice here except for that Weavile girl." said Aura.**

**-000-**

**"I wonder if Jodi likes me." Jace sighed.**

**-000-**

**"I wonder if Jace likes me." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**"This confessional seems to be alright." said Yannis.**

**-000-**

**Damarien is seen playing the guitar. "Whoo, this is so hardcore."**

**-000-**

**"I hope I can keep an eye on Vile. I don't want that Wolverine reject to mess up my strategies." said Morgan.**

**-000-**

**"I'm so glad they chose me." said Vile. "I'm going to be the best villain ever. If there's another villain try to take it over. I'm going to kick his or her sorry ass."**

**-000-**

**"Hey you viewers!" said Kyle. "Do you want some pie?"**

**-000-**

**"I hope this competition will be a lot of fun." said Nate.**

**-000-**

**"Nate is such a nice guy." said Mara.**

**-000-**

**"I just hope that everyone's trustworthy. " said Ivan.**

**-000-**

**"This island needs more adventure." said Ava.**

**-000-**

**"I'm going to try really hard to be mature and assertive if I wanna be a team leader." said Flo.**

**-000-**

**Flame is seen listening to dubstep on his earphones. "Skrillex rules!"**

**-000-**

**"I hope that everyone doesn't label me as a threat because I'm the strongest on their team and I'm the only the few pokemon in this island who got a mega evolution." said Kai.**

**-000-**

**"This is so hard without my phone, yet I felt like I don't need it. It's really confusing." said Debbie.**

**-000-**

**"I need to get boneless chicken from KFC." M.P.S drools.**

**-000-**

**Eddie is seen playing with his Nintendo 3DS.**

**-000-**

**"I hope I can prove to everyone that not all Lopunnies or other pokemons are more than a bunch of sexualized bombshells." said Lanelle.**

**-000-**

**"My little Narissa, if you're watching this. I'm going to win the money for us." said Ivan, blowing a kiss.**

**-000-**

**"This tropical island is a great idea. It's better than a crappy summer camp anyday." said Carson.**

**-000-**

**"This island looks very nice. Maybe it could be fun." Tiffany smiled.**

**-000-**

**"This is the perfect place to stargaze during the night." said Lin.**

**-000-**

**"April is so hot." Mark swooned.**

**-000-**

**"Mark is so hot." April swooned.**

**-000-**

**Sabina sprayed air freshener all over the confessionals.**

**-000-**

**"I wish that the island could be filled with cotton candy." said Joey.**

**-000-**

"So now that you're put into teams. Let's assign you to the deck houses." said Bastidon.

"We're not staying at a cabin?" asked Max.

"No, we're staying at a deck house. Before you go, the guys and the girls will sleep seperately." said Stunfisk.

The campers groaned.

"Remember campers. The challenge is tomorrow, so try to have fun for the rest of the day." Bastidon reminded.

Then the campers go to their assigned deck houses. They became excited when they first saw it. It was a regular house with a patio and a swimming pool. The inside looks like a hotel room with six beds and a big window behind them. It has a small bathroom on the right side and a couch with a TV on the left.

"So that's the end of this episode." said Bastidon.

"We'll be right back in the next episode, so stay tuned." said Stunfisk.

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Will Vile prove herself to be a better villain? Or a better bitch? Will Spike give someone some personal space? Will Morgan be independent? Will the romance bloom? Find out on the next chapter of Total... Drama... Reloaded.**


	3. Gone Coconuts & Gone Bananas

**(AN): Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. This story is about gathering coconuts and bananas in a stranded island.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and the Total Drama series**

**-000-**

Meanwhile at the Genosects girls cabins, the girls were giggling and having fun as if they were in a slumber party.

"What kind of game should we play?" asked Aura.

"Let's play truth or dare." said Vile.

Morgan went wide eyed. She knew that truth or dare was a bad idea. She was afraid that Vile is going to humiliate her and the other girls.

Vile pointed to Jodi. "Okay Jodi. You go first. Truth or dare?"

"I choose truth." Jodi accepts.

"Excellent choice." Vile smiled evilly. "Your truth is that do you have a crush on someone?"

Jodi's face was blushing. She really likes Jace but she refuses to admit it.

"Come on, admit it. I saw you drooling all over that Zebstrika guy like a mindless zombie." Aura giggled. "Do you like him?"

"Admit that you like Zebstrika with a weird ass name." said Vile.

"His name is Jace!" Jodi shouted.

"Enough hiding. Tell us you like him or I'll use truth serum on you." Vile smiled deviously.

Jodi's blushing a deeper red. "Leave me alone."

Vile snickered. "You're a stubborn little bitch."

"Am not." Jodi snarled.

"Wow, that's mature. You just lost the game dumb deer." said Vile.

**-000-**

**"Why is everyone think I like Jace? I really don't. He's not that hot anyways and he's so pathetic." Jodi went wide eyed. "Oh who am I kidding. I do love him and he's a really great guy. Arrrggghhhh! What's wrong with me?" Jodi bangs her head againist the wall repeatedly.**

**-000-**

**"Watching the girls squrim when they refuse to admit anything is the reason why I love truth or dare so much." said Vile smirking.**

**-000-**

"Ok the next vitcim is Aura. Truth or dare?" asked Vile.

"Dare." said Aura.

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of Coke, without stopping." Vile smirked.

"Ok I accept that dare." Aura smiled.

"Be careful." said April.

Aura grabbed a big bottle of Coke and started chugging.

"See? Truth or dare is fun." said Vile.

"For you." Morgan rolled her eyes at Vile.

As Aura starts to drank Coke, she felt something. She drank the whole gallon of Coke. After that she threw up.

"Looks like you win." said Vile.

"It's impossible to drink a whole gallon of Coke." said Aura, before feeling a bit sick. "Ugh, I don't feel so well."

"Well, I think that's the end of the slumber party. It's time for bed." said Tiffany, looking at the clock from the wall.

"Man, that was fun." said April.

"Except for the part that the Wolverine bitch is hosting this game." Morgan retorted.

Vile rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The girls turn the lights off and get in their beds.

"Good night girls." said April.

The girls said good night to April.

**-000-**

Meanwhie at the Groovy Genosects cabin, the guys were talking about their personal stuff. Mark admitted to the guys that he loved April.

"The truth is I liked April." Mark admitted.

"Wait? You love April?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, she's hot." Mark swooned.

"Not really." said Max.

"That's just your opinion." Mark smirked. "So do you guys have girlfriends?"

The boys except for Carson shook their heads.

"Carson? Did you like certain someone?" asked Mark.

"Maybe." said Carson.

"Who?" Kai asked.

"Her name is Tiffany." Carson swooned.

"Wow, you go Carson." said Mark.

"She's a total sweetheart and just looks really pretty." Carson blushed.

"She's not as pretty as April." said Mark.

Carson laughed at Mark and playfully threw a pillow at Mark.

**-000-**

**"I wish the girls could be sleeping with us in the deck house, especially April." said Mark.**

**-000-**

**"I don't mind if we sleep in the boys deck house together. Besides having a sleepover with the guys is so much fun." said Carson.**

**-000-**

Then Spike is seen going through the guys stuff in the suitcase. He took pictures of it.

"Hey, lay off our stuff." Kai ordered.

"Sorry, but I have to put this on my blog."

"Uh Spike? What did I tell you to not invade someone's personal stuff?" asked Kyle.

Spike didn't respond and just closed the suitcase.

"Good boy. You deserve some pie." said Kyle, giving Spike some pie.

Spike clapped his paws cheerfully. "Yay!"

"Hey Kyle, how many pies did you bring?" asked Carson.

"Dozens of them. I have a life's supply." Kyle answered.

The boys went wide eyed.

**-000-**

**"A life's supply? That's just impossible. I'm surprised that if Kyle can eat more than a thousand. If there's an pie eating contest, Kyle would've won." said Carson.**

**-000-**

"Does anyone want pies before going to bed?" asked Kyle.

"Uh no thanks. Maybe tomorrow?" said Jace.

Kyle smiled in response. "Ok then."

"Did somebody say pie?" asked M.P.S, who just woke up from his nap.

"I did. You want some?" asked Kyle.

M.P.S didn't respond. He grabbed Kyle's pie and start eating it.

"Has anybody seen Lin?" asked Kai.

"He went outside to stargaze." said Jace.

Meanwhile, Lin is seen outside in the backyard lying on the lawn chair in the patio. He was stargazing, while listening to synth pop on his ipod.

"This is the perfect spot to stargaze during the night."

Lin felt a little bit sleepy. His eyes were half closed and kept yawning. He fell asleep in the patio.

Kai opened the door from the patio. He saw Lin sleeping in the patio and tried to wake him up. "Hey Lin, it's 10:30 P.M. We should be in bed."

Lin woke up and yawned. "Alright then."

Kai and Lin get back inside the deck house.

As Kyle get ready for bed, Spike stares at him. "Whatcha doing?" asked Spike, sounding like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"Going to bed." Kyle explained.

Spike clings onto Kyle. "Good night my favorite pie lover."

Kyle smiled. "Good night Spike."

**-000-**

**"This is the best day ever. I have to put this on my blog." said Spike.**

**-000-**

Later at the Marvelous Mewtwos, the guys are seen chatting with each other.

"So I have one question I need to ask." said Nate.

"Yeah?" said Ivan.

"So what do you think that the challenge is going to be?" asked Nate.

"Probably truth or dare challenge. It usually happens on the first few episodes." Ivan answered.

"Maybe it might be a twist." said Joey.

"You have a point about that. But they still might do it anyways." said Ivan.

"I guess we'll find out for ourselves tomorrow." said Eddie.

"So what do you think of our new hosts?" asked Flame.

"Not as bad as the others. They even let us stay in a tropical island and deck houses." Nate answered.

"Yeah, that's something that the other hosts in the previous TPIs never do." said Flame.

"Yeah all the rest of these assholes let us stay in crappy cabins and planes." said Joey.

"I guess this is one of the times that the twist of these manic hosts is a good thing." said Scar.

"It better stay that way." said Nate.

Yannie is seen writing in his journal. He can write with both hands due to being mix handed.

"What are you writing about?" asked Eddie.

"Writing a novel and also taking notes." said Yannie.

"How can write with both hands? Are you mix handed?" asked Ivan.

Yannie nodded yes.

"What's the novel about?" asked Scar.

"It's about the misadventures in total pokemon island." said Yannie.

"You're making a book about it? That's very intresting." said Scar.

"Thanks."

**-000-**

**"So far, all the guys seem very nice. I see no mean bone in them." said Ivan.**

**-000-**

**"This island is an inspiration to write my novels. I write my novels when I'm not busy inventing or working." said Yannie, writing in his notepad.**

**-000-**

"I'm tired." Joey yawned.

"Me too." Flame agreed.

"Well, good night everyone and good luck." Nate smiled.

Then the guys say good night to each other and turn the lights off to go to sleep in beds.

**-000-**

"We are bored. We did all the slumber party games." said Debbie.

"I have an idea, we should play a prank on the guys." said Twilight.

"What kind of prank?" asked Damarien.

"Well we should sneak into the other guys deck houses and mess up all their stuff."

"You're crazy." said Damarien.

"Come on. It's fun."

"I don't know about this. It's getting late and we have to get to bed." said Ava.

"Aww come on, one little prank isn't going to hurt." said Twilight.

"We have to get ready for the challenge tomorrow." said Mara.

"Fine. But you're missing all the fun." said Twilight.

"One question." said Ava, smelling something awful. "Why does it smell like gym socks?"

Twilight snickered in response. "Oh, I squeezed dirty gym sock juice into Sabina's perfume."

"Ewww! Gross!" Sabina and Ava cringed.

"Hey who short sheeted my bed?" asked Lanelle, trying to get in bed.

"And why is my pillow is filled with bricks? Really? Immature." Debbie whined.

Twilight giggled mischievously. "What? It's just a prank."

"Enough of that. We have to get to bed." Flo ordered.

"Alright girls, be patient next time will you?" said Damarien.

**-000-**

**"Twilight is such a prankster. She kinda reminds me of Whimiscott in sort of a way. I need to text about this, but I can't." said Debbie.**

**-000-**

**"The slumber party was a blast but we should've ordered pizza. I just love pizza so much. I hope they serve it in the mess hall if we have a good chef." said Damarien.**

**-000-**

Finally the girls went to bed and turned the lights off.

**-000-**

Later, the next day. The campers suddenly woke up due to the alarm blasted from the P.A. system in their bedrooms. They already yawning and complaining that they have to get up early in the morning.

"Alright campers, now that your all awake. Let's get ready for the challenge." said Bastidon.

"What's the challenge?" asked Vile.

"Today's challenge you have to find all the hidden coconuts and bananas in the island. Avoid Ursarings. Also it might be bad weather out there so there are treehouses in the jungle. If you get the most bananas and coconuts. Your team will win and get a special prize. If you fail at surviving, or fail to get the items, your team will be up for elimination." Bastidon explained.

"Our intern Mew will be teleporting you guys to the stranded island." said Stunfisk, pointing to Mew.

"We'll be watching you on cameras. Good luck." said Mew, before he teleport the campers to the island.

The campers finally teleported at the island. The island looked so beautiful and slightly huge. It has a forest behind it. After Mew teleport himself out of the island, the teams go on separate ways. The Marvelous Mewtwos go the left side while the Groovy Genosects go to the right side.

**-000-**

"Can we eat them?" asked M.P.S.

"No." said Aura.

"I wish we could find hidden pies in the jungle instead." Kyle said, sadly.

"Well, too bad for you dipstick. Nobody cares about your interest in pies." said Vile.

"I hope Giratina can drag you to the Distortion World for all eternity!" Morgan shouted.

"I hope you get bitch slapped by Arceus!" Vile shouted.

Vile and Morgan tries to slap each others faces.

"Morgan, stop fighting. It's not worth it." said Aura.

Morgan had to stop fighting Vile and decided to ignore her.

"I'm going to make some pies." Kyle suggested.

"How are you going to bake a pie? We don't have an oven." asked M.P.S.

"I'll use the hot sun to bake them like an oven."

"Uh dude, didn't you forget? We're supposed to find coconuts and bananas, not making pies!" Kai reminded.

"ILIKEPIE!ILIKEPIE!ILIKEPIE!ILIKEPIE!ILIKEPIE!ILIKEPIE!" Kyle shouted rapidly, with a derpy expression."I like pies."

Kai just went wide eyed after hearing what Kyle just said.

"That pie better be ready." said M.P.S. "I'm hungry."

As the campers went into a jungle, there were a lot of trees and vines covering the sky and the sun. It looks a bit cloudy but it's not.

Later, Mark was staring at April who was putting her makeup on. _April is such a pretty little moth I ever laid eyes on. I need to make my move._

As Mark was about to talk to April, he suddenly turned speechless when April turned around. April was wearing make-up but she looked really pretty. She wore light pink blush, had some eyelashes and some icy blue eyeliner.

"Hello Mark." said April, seductively.

"Whoa, you look pretty hot with your makeup on." Mark smiled.

April fluttered her eyelashes. "Thanks Mark, your so marvey."

"Hey babe. Did I tell you have beautiful eyes?" asked Mark, staring into April's beautiful eyes.

"I think that your eyes are beautiful and exotic." April stared into Mark's eyes.

"Me likey. How about we can stare at our beauty?"

April giggled. "Sure."

**-000-**

**"Now that's how you do a mating call. All you have to do is tell her how pretty she is. Chicks dig that." Mark smirked, while nodding at the camera.**

**-000-**

**"Mark is so hot. I just want to stare at him all day." April swooned.**

**-000-**

"Great, this forest reminds me of my crappy life." Ava groaned.

"Don't worry, we won't be much longer." said Flame.

"The coconuts and bananas have to be somewhere." said Flo.

"I hope we win so we can have cotton candy as our prize." said Joey.

"Why do you care about cotton candy so much?" asked Nate.

"Because I'm about to be a cotton candy salesman! It's my dream job."

As the campers kept walking, Ava stopped to see bananas from the tree he just passed.

"Look guys I see some bananas."

Ava swung on vines and climbed trees to grab the bananas from the tree.

"It's just like Donkey Kong Country in world one, level one." said Eddie.

Then the campers saw someone lurking in the shadows. It was growling something vicious.

"What's wrong?" asked Lanelle.

"I think there's an Ursaring in the island." said Joey.

"Are you sure your not just seeing things?" asked Eddie.

"No, I really did see an Ursaring."

Suddenly an Ursaring finally appeared from the bushes. He looked really pissed and growled loudly at them. The campers scream in terror. Joey so afraid that he accidentally wet himself.

"How did it get there?" asked Sabina.

"I guess Ursaring is on vacation." Yannie shrugged.

"Sh-sh-should start r-r-running?" Joey, stammering.

The campers nodded and screamed in terror as they get chased by an Ursaring. Then an Ursaring grabbed Joey and tried to eat him.

"Please don't eat me, I don't taste very good."

It didn't work, Ursaring still wants to eat Joey. He poured salt on Joey.

"Salt on cotton candy? That's just gross." said Joey, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Then Joey was screaming for help as Ursaring tries to swallow him whole. The campers heard Joey's scream and quickly came back. They were ready to attack him. Scar uses vine whip to smack an Ursaring while Ava kicked the bear in the groins.

"He's not edible you asshole! Now get the hell out before you'll never have any kids." said Scar, threateningly.

An Ursaring was frightened of Scar as he looked into Scar's black eyes of sludge. He quickly scampered out of the forest.

"That was kinda badass." said Eddie.

Scar smiled. "Thanks."

**-000-**

**Joey is seen being traumatized. He was rocking in fetal position. "Ursarings! Why you must be like Carnivines? I'm not edible, I'm not edible, I'm not edible."**

**-000-**

**"That was a quite of an adventure, but it's still not enough. I need to make it to the merge, so I'll have more adventures." said Ava.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, Bastidon and Stunfisk was at the surveillance cameras watching the campers.

"Now that's quality entertainment!" Stunfisk laughed.

"You dumbass, Joey could be traumatized and get eliminated early because of that." Bastidon snapped.

"Glad you got some concern for the contestants." said Mew.

"Look, I may be an asshole but I'm not a sadist unlike some pathetic TPI hosts."

"Who do you think who's better? Mewtwos or Genosects?" asked Mew.

"Definately the Mewtwos." said Stunfisk.

"I think the Genosects have a chance of winning." said Bastidon.

"Really? They have two moths who's already a couple, so they're going to lose because of them. Also nobody likes Vile or Spike." said Stunfisk.

"Yeah but I don't think Mewtwos doesn't have any stronger teammates." said Bastidon.

"Can I paid now?" asked Mew.

"Your getting 2 pokedollars." said Stunfisk, grinning like an idiot. "I bet you're pretty mad right about now."

"If your trying to troll me, it's not working." Mew smirked.

"Be happy that we're paying you." said Stunfisk.

Mew rolled his eyes at Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk, you troll." Bastidon laughed.

**-000-**

The Groovy Genosects were still searching for coconuts and bananas around the island.

"We're so bored." said Aura.

"Where's the coconuts and bananas? I'm hungry." asked M.P.S, impatiently.

"Oh lighten up you fatass!" said Vile.

"I'm not a fatass!"

Vile rolled her eyes. "Whatever tubby."

"Bad news we looked everywhere and we can't find any bananas. But look on the bright side, I found a coconut." said Carson, holding a coconut.

"It's still not enough." said Tiffany.

Then Jace secretly pulls his backpack from his suitcase when no one is looking. "My teammates aren't doing so great so I have no choice to turn into Jack to help my teammates find the items quicker." A moment later, Jace turned into Jack.

"G'day mates! I'm Jack. I see that your whinging about not finding any coconuts and bananas." said Jace in his Australian accent.

"What just happened?" asked Morgan.

Jodi whispered to Morgan. "I have no idea."

"Follow me mate." Jace ordered.

As everyone followed Jace, they saw a bunch of Pansages swing on vines. One of the Pansages swing towards the contestants and kissed Vile on the lips.

"Ewww! Monkey germs." Vile cringed.

"I think he likes you." Morgan giggled.

Vile flipped the bird at Morgan.

Jace tries to stop the fight. "Sheila, let's not have a blue."

Vile and Morgan glare at each and said fine.

"Ok now let's have a Captain's Cook." said Jace.

Jodi raised an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

Then Jace finally saw a bunch of bananas standing there in the middle of the forest.

"I told ya you aren't looking hard enough."

Everyone looked at Jace blankly, they didn't know what's just happened and felt very confused.

"Jace? Why are you wearing a backpack?" asked Jodi.

"Oh, you like my backpack Sheila?"

Jodi blushed at him. "I guess, it looks good on you."

"Thanks. You look pretty spiffy yourself Sheila."

Jodi blushed at him.

**-000-**

**Wow, I didn't know he's Australian. I think he's sexy that way." Jodi swooned. "I'm not sure if it's an act or not. But for now I'm enjoying this."**

**-000-**

**"I knew Jodi likes Jace." Aura smirked.**

**-000-**

Then a Pansage gives Vile a kiss on the hand and gave her flowers. Vile accepted the flowers but she also had something else in mind.

"Thanks broccoli head." Vile smiled evilly as she kicked Pansage's ass far away from the jungle.

Jace shook his head. "Whoa Shelia, your mean as a cat's piss."

Morgan was disgusted but offended by that comment. "What?"

**-000-**

**"Is that supposed to be an insult?" asked Morgan.**

**-000-**

**Vile is laughing about Jace's comment earlier.**

**-000-**

"Crikey, I found some coconuts and bananas." Jace exclaimed, as he pointed to the left side of the jungle.

Everyone cheered.

Jace raised an eyebrow at Jodi."Hey Shelia, after we win the challenge, you and me can go for a sanger."

"I don't know what it means, but you have a cute accent." Jodi laughed.

"I knew you like him." said Aura, teasingly.

Jodi's face blushed in embarassment.

**-000-**

The Marvelous Mewtwos stared at Ava as she's still swinging on vines and does arcobats with Pansages. "Best adventure ever!"

"So did you find any coconuts yet?" asked Flo.

"No, but I found this tent." said Sabina, holding a ripped tent.

"Great." Flo groaned.

Eddie saw Debbie standing there with nothing to do. She felt really bored without her phone, but she seems fine without it.

"Hey Debbie. Are you feeling alright? You seem quiet without your phone."

Debbie smiled at him. "I'm fine. It's really hard for me but I can survive." said Debbie.

Eddie blushed at her. "So, did you heard about the pokemon future games?"

"Oh Arceus. I hated that idea of a pokemon detective game. The CGI is so awful. They ruined Pikachu's cuteness. Why can't they make a Ruby and Sapphire remake instead of this crap?" Debbie's eyes began to tear up.

"Don't cry. Just don't buy that game and _we will_ have a Hoenn remake soon." said Eddie.

"It's that horrible CGI pikachu haunts me in my dreams sometimes." said Debbie.

"Me too, but how do you know all about this? I thought you liked texting." said Eddie.

"Oh I like playing video games sometimes when I'm not on my phone." Debbie answered.

"Ok then." said Eddie.

**-000-**

**"Oh My Arceus! I think me and Eddie have something in common. I feel so free without my phone. I hope I can show my skills and I'm rooting for Eddie to win. He deserve to win because he's cute. Did I say he's cute? That came out wrong. Maybe you should delete it. Can't you believe that Nintendo is going to make a-." Then the camera turns to static.**

**-000-**

**"Debbie seems kinda chatty without her phone." said Eddie.**

**-000-**

Yannie is seen picking bananas off from the tree and putting them in a sack. He didn't notice that Twilight was planning a prank on him. Twilight quickly poured paint on him.

"What the hell?" Yannie saw Twilight snickering at him.

Yannie fold his arms and laughed. "Very funny, but you could do better than that if you want to prank me."

"So why are you so shy when you first came here?" asked Twilight.

"Oh that's because I'm not used to be on international TV. I get shy on camera." Yannie smiled sheepily.

"That's ok." Twilight smiled back. "So, is your name Yannis if I'm correct."

"Yeah, but you don't have to call me Yannis, you can call me Yannie. Everyone calls me that back home."

"Strange nickname but I like it."

Twilight couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Yannie carrying coconuts and bananas with both hands.

"I didn't know your mix-handed." said Twilight.

"Yeah, it's kinda rare, but I'm used to it."

**-000-**

**"I think Yannie is pretty cute and so his mask." said Twilight, before realizing what she just said. "Did I just say he's cute? ARRRGGGHHHH! Delete that part!"**

**-000-**

"Jace, your Australian accent really helped us today. We're going to win the challenge." Carson smiled.

"Thanks, I'm a good actor." Jace lied.

"You should have your own acting career." said Jodi.

"I'm not that good."

"I always think your a good actor, Jace."

Jace blushed at Jodi.

Max looked suspiciously at Jace. "Hmmm."

"Max, what's wrong?" asked Aura.

"I think there's something wrong with Jace."

"What do you mean?"

"He's acting a bit different lately." said Max.

Spike suddenly pops out of nowhere. "In case you guys didn't know, Jace has MPD. He has a lot of multiple personalites."

"Spike! How did you know all this?" Max questioned.

"I watched a lot of total pokemon island who have contestants with MPD." Spike replied.

"You sure know a lot about total pokemon island." said Aura.

"That's my job." Spike smiled. "If you have any more information on the campers, just let me know."

Aura and Max went wide eyed.

**-000-**

**"Spike might be useful for information on the contestants, but I can't use him as my ally in the future because he's insane." said Max.**

**-000**

**"I have a master plan. I'm going to lure everyone into my trap and keep them as my souvenir. Soon everyone will be mine...mine...ALL MINE!" Spike shouted.**

**-000-**

Lanelle is seen climbing trees to get bananas and coconuts and Yannie has to catch them in the sack.

"So how many we got?" asked Scar.

"We got 17 of them." said Ivan.

"I think we need more." said Nate.

All of a sudden the sky and the clouds turn darker. It was about to pour soon.

"I think it might a storm coming." said Mara. "I can't get wet."

"Me either." Flame agreed.

"Here, use this." Nate smiled, giving Mara a giant leaf like umbrella.

"Thanks." Mara smiled.

The contestants quickly get in the treehouse before the clouds pour rain all over the island. The weather was very bad. It was very windy and the sand is blown into the air.

Debbie realized what she forgot something. She forgot to bring to the sack full of coconuts and bananas.

"WAIT, WE FORGOT ABOUT THE COCONUTS!"

"I'll go get it." said Joey.

"Be careful." said Flo.

As Joey scampered out of the treehouse, he was struck by lightening. He was a crispy baked chocolate cotton candy, and he was limping but still he didn't care.

"Joey! Are you alright?" asked Sabina.

Joey was already burnt from the lightening. "Could somebody call the ambulance?" said Joey, before he passed out. Then Sabina grabbed Joey and the sack before another lightening strikes and quickly get in the treehouse.

**-000-**

**"That was scary." said Sabina.**

**-000-**

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lanelle.

"Stay there until the storm is over." said Flame.

**-000-**

As the Groovy Genosects search for more coconuts and bananas, the Pansages ran away because of the storm.

"Oh look guys it's raining." said Tiffany.

"I hope you don't get wet. Your metal could rust." said Carson in concern.

"Don't worry, it's not going to happen. We'll just find some shelter in the jungle." Tiffany giggled.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Lin added.

Then a thunderbolt tries to strike the Groovy Genosects but they dodged it. The campers were screaming in terror and try to protect themselves.

"Ahhh! My pie is going to be all soggy!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I don't want that to happen. I waited all day for that pie." said M.P.S.

"Ahhhhh! My pretty make up is running!" April screamed, as she looked in her small mirror. Her make up was about to run like a waterfall.

"Don't cry I'll protect you from your gorgeous face." April gets in Mark's chest to protect April's face.

"Guys, don't panic. I'm sure we can find a treehouse somewhere." said Carson.

"My makeup is gone!" April cried.

"April, you don't need makeup. You're already beautiful without your makeup. I love you April." said Mark.

April stopped crying and smiled at Mark. "I love you too Mark."

April and Mark got closer to each other and kissed in front of their teammates who just awwed at them.

**-000-**

**"Mark is such a good kisser. We're going to be the cutest couple on the planet." said April.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile at the surveillance cameras, Bastidon, Mew and Stunfisk were still watching.

"I knew all of this would happen." said Mew.

"What do you mean?" asked Bastidon.

"You know, the weather, the Ursarings and other some crazy stuff. I knew all of this stuff all along." Mew explained.

"Ha ha ha ha! Did you see when April whined about her makeup run like a waterfall? It's going to be great for the ratings. The Groovy Genosects have no chance. April or Mark is so going home if they're eliminated." said Stunfisk.

"I don't think so. They probably eliminate someone who hasn't done anything much." said Bastidon.

"You want a bet?"

"Your on!"

Stunfisk and Bastidon glare at each other.

"Oh boy this is going to be interesting."said Mew, rolling his eyes.

**-000-**

As the hours went by, everyone fell asleep in their treehouses. The storm was pouring rain for at least 2 hours. After that the sky turned into a clearer blue. However the grass was still wet from the storm but it didn't damage anything that much. Mew was already awake and teleported Bastidon, Stunfisk, the campers and himself to the beach.

"HEY CAMPERS! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Bastidon shouted from his megaphone.

The campers woke up and looked pretty tired.

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Flame.

"Campers, did you bring your coconuts and bananas?"

The campers showed the host their items.

"Mew, tell us how many they got." said Bastidon.

"Ok, the Marvelous Mewtwos have 17 while the Groovy Genosects have 18."

The Groovy Genosects cheer while the Marvelous Mewtwos frowned.

"What no fair! Mew didn't bother to count our items." Flo whined.

"You know Mew is psychic right? He can tell how many items we have without bothering to even count. I do that sometimes." Ivan explained.

"Thank you Ivan." said Stunfisk.

"Groovy Genosects, your special prize is that you get coconuts and banana milkshakes."

The Groovy Genosects cheered happily.

"This is a load of bull. We worked hard on picking coconuts and bananas." Flo frowned.

"Well too bad. See you at the elimination ceramony. You got a few minutes to vote someone off." said Bastidon.

**-000-**

Later at night, the Marvelous Mewtwos try to think of what person to vote off.

"What do you think we should vote off?" Nate asked.

"Debbie or Eddie. They didn't do anything to help the team." said Ivan.

"What about Joey? He didn't do anything that much to help the team. All he did is obsessing over cotton candy and got struck by lightening and got eaten by an Ursaring. I don't think he'll last long because of his injuries." said Flame.

"At least he was able to bring a sack full of coconuts and bananas." said Mara.

"Well, that's settled we're voting only Debbie and Eddie off." said Flo.

**-000-**

**Scar is seen using an tablet to vote someone off. He clicked Debbie on the checkbox. "I'm sorry but you didn't do anything useful."**

**-000-**

**Inkay clicks Debbie's checkbox on the tablet. "I predict if Debbie stays longer, she'll screw up in the challenges, so it's time to let the little girl go."**

**-000-**

**"I think Eddie should go." said Flame. "He's too obsessed with video games."**

**-000-**

**"I have no idea who to vote for." said Joey.**

**-000-**

Hello campers, welcome to the elimination ceramony. If I call your names, you get a marshmellow." said Bastidon. "If you don't, you have to take the Wailord of shame."

"The first marshmellow goes to Nate." Bastidon throws the marshmellow to Nate.

"Mara."

"Ava."

"Twilight."

"Yannie."

"Damarien."

"Scar."

"Joey."

"Flo"

"Flame"

"Sabina."

"Ivan."

"Lanelle."

"Joey."

"Debbie and Eddie are at the bottom two." said Stunfisk.

"What why?" asked Eddie and Debbie in unison.

"Because you haven't done anything and you were busy attached to your devices." Bastidon explained.

"However, I'll give one of you a marshmallow. The last person to get one is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eddie." Eddie gets his marshmallow while Debbie's eyes start to water.

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I'M NOT USEFUL TO YOUR TEAM! I WISHED I NEVER BROUGHT MY PHONE HERE! IT WAS DUMB OF ME! I'M JUST A LOSER." Debbie cried.

"Calm down Debbie, I know your disappointed that you got eliminated first but you shouldn't cry over it. Be happy that you got accepted in this show and you made a few friends." Eddie reassured.

"I know, but still, I shouldn't bring my phone here in the-."

A moment later Eddie kissed Debbie causing everyone go wide eyed.

"Don't worry, by the time that Bastidon and Stunfisk decide to chose a few eliminated characters from the merge. They would chose you."

Debbie smiled. "Thanks Eddie."

Then Debbie waved goodbye to her teammates and rode on a Wailord until she faded away.

"Wow, you liked Debbie? And you didn't tell us?" asked Damarien, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't ask." Eddie smirked.

**-000-**

Meanwhile the Groovy Genosects get to eat coconuts and banana milkshakes.

"Uh Jace, there's something I need to tell you." said Jodi.

"What?" Jace questioned.

"I really liked you."

"I knew that. You were staring at me like a zombie. I like you too."

"Great. I'm glad we liked each other."

Before Jodi and Jace kiss, Max and Aura interrupt.

"Hey Jace! We need to talk privately." said Max.

"I'll be right back." said Jace.

Jodi was upset. She was about to kiss Jace but Max and Aura ruined it. She tries to be patient.

"Ok guys what's up?" Jace questioned.

"We know about your MPD." said Max.

Jace felt a nervous. "How did you know?"

"We kinda figured it out."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "So your going to tell on everyone?"

"No, we're not. I think it's kinda interesting to see your multiple personalties." said Aura.

"Why did you hide them anyways?" asked Max.

"Because everyone thought I was weird or crazy."

"Everyone is nice here. I doubt that anyone will call you weird except for one person or two." said Aura.

"You have to tell Jodi eventually. You can't keep a secret forever." said Max.

"I know, but I'll tell her when it's the right time."

"Okay, then but we're worried about you." said Aura.

Then Jace and the rest of the campers went to the cabins and get ready for bed.

**Wow that was a interesting chapter. Debbie is the first camper eliminated and she's my OC. LOL! And Jace have friends who knows his secret. Yay! Will Mark and April will the most powerful couple? Will Jace keep his MPD a secrect for much longer? Will Eddie stop playing video games? Find out on the next chapter on Total...Pokemon...Reloaded.**

**Debbie: Please read and review this chapter!**

***Please send your OC's packages in the comments or PMs.**


	4. Going Cruising

**(AN): Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Valentines Day is coming up so this chapter is about romance in a cruise. Sorry if some of your characters didn't get any lines. They'll get some in the next chapter. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Total Drama series.**

**-000-**

In the morning, the Groovy Genosects were already awake and now they're outside. Mark and April were seen staring at each other.

"You look beautiful when your awake my little beauty." said Mark seductively.

"Thanks my sexy babe." said April.

"Oh barf." Vile rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go on a date?" asked Mark.

"I think we're already on a date." said April, dreamily.

"I meant somewhere romantic like at the beach." said Mark.

"I'd like that. Come on Mark, let's go!" April and Mark flew away.

"Lucky I took a picture of April and Mark kissing." said Spike.

"Spike. Don't you have a hobby?" asked Jodi.

"This is my hobby."

Jodi went wide eyed."Ok then."

As Jodi walked out of the patio, she saw Jace. Jace was talking to Max and Aura.

"When are you going to tell her your secert?" asked Max.

"Be patient. I'll tell her after the challenge." said Jace.

"Ok then. Just make sure you do. Keeping a secret from your girlfriend is pretty risky." said Aura.

"She's not my girlfriend. We just have crushes on each other that's all." said Jace.

"Your in denial." Max giggled.

"Just like Jodi." said Aura.

"Whatever. I promise I'll tell her today." said Jace.

Jodi was shocked as she heard this. She was very curious about Jace.

**-000-**

**"I hope Jace tells Jodi his Multiple Personality Disorder soon." said Aura. **

**-000-**

**"I just overheard that Jace might be hiding something. It makes me feel curious and less faithful to my white striped stud." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**"This is going to suck." said Jace.**

**-000-**

Twilight is seen with Nate, Mara, Ivan and Yannie who are in a meeting.

"Okay why are we here?" asked Nate.

"The reason I called you all here is because we should make an alliance." said Twilight.

"What?" asked Yannie.

"That's right. We are called as the mischief makers. Pretty clever right?"

"I guess." said Mara.

"So Ivan you do the hypnotizing the other team. Yannie and I will come up with the pranks. Nate and Mara will do the stealing." said Twilight.

"That's a great plan." said Ivan.

"But it's too risky." said Yannie.

"Don't worry, we're the good alliance. We can take all of those mean bitches down." said Twilight.

"What if I'm not allowed to hypnotize other people because it's cheating." asked Ivan.

"The host probably doesn't care about rules and you can hypnotize other people to vote for themselves." said Twilight.

**-000-**

**"I was originally going to make my own alliance but I got into Twilight's alliance instead. I hope Twilight doesn't screw this up." said Mara.**

**-000-**

**"I have a feeling that it won't go so well." said Yannie.**

**-000-**

**"The Mischief Makers shall be victorious. You're wondering why I included Yannie is because he's useful not because he's cute. Oh damn it." said Twilight.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, Bastidon and Stunfisk was alone drinking coffee in their patio.

"I need a girlfriend." said Bastidon.

"Me too. My life is so empty." said Stunfisk

"I'm jealous that all the campers had their romance and we don't. There's one thing to do." said Bastidon.

"Torment the campers?" asked Stunfisk.

"Eh, I have nothing to do, so why not?" said Bastidon.

Then Stunfisk uses a megaphone to call the campers.

"CAMPERS. MEET US AT THE DOCK! THERE'S A BIG SUPRISE FOR YOU!"

The campers did as they told and quickly went to the dock.

Campers. I have good news. You guys will be staying on a cruise." said Bastidon.

The contestants cheered.

"There's more. It's also a challenge." said Stunfisk grinning like a troll.

The contestants groaned.

"If your team wins the challenge, you can chose one person to go on a candle lit date with you at the dining hall."

The contestants cheered again.

"By the way there's some packages for Ivan, Twilight and Jace. The rest of the packages may be a little late." said Bastidon.

"So let's get on the cruise." said Bastidon, giving the campers their packages.

As everyone gets on the cruise, they felt awestruck. The cruise was huge. It had a swimming pool, shuffleboarding and other stuff you can find at the cruise.

"When's the challenge?" asked Morgan.

"When we feel like calling." Stunfisk replied.

**-000-**

Jace started to open his package. It was a note and a batch of Zoey the Meowstic's cookies.

To: Jace

From: Mike and Zoey (The Meowstics)

Note: Hey dude. I can see that you have a certain problem. Don't worry, I got through it which means you can get through it too. Zoey and I are rooting for you.

Jace smiled as he read the letter. He hid it in his backpack before Jodi notices him.

"Jace what's in that letter?" asked Jodi.

"It's personal." said Jace, blushing.

"I understand." Jodi smiled.

"I can't believe it. We need to win this challenge so we can go to a candle lit dinner." said Jodi.

"I hope I don't screw it up."said Jace.

"Don't say that. As long your 'characters' don't get in the way, we'll be fine." said Jodi

Jace forces a smile. "Yeah."

**-000-**

**"I need to win the candle lit dinner and get to know Jace and his secret. I have no idea why he's Australian all of a sudden and why Aura and Max got involved into keeping his secret. I have no choice. I have to look into his package and even watch the tapes." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**"This is going to be an interesting date, if we win the challenge." Jace groaned. **

**-000-**

Ivan is seen opening his package.

To: Ivan

From: Narissa the Natu

Inside: A heart shaped box of chocolates

Ivan I missed you my little squid of joy. I knew that your in an alliance with the prankster Misdreavous before you joined. Yeah that was my vision. She's really nice despite her mischievous personality. Also keep an eye on the other team. There's an evil person in there but I can't tell you who though. So good luck my hunky squid. XOXOXO.

Ivan blushed as he read the letter.

**-000-**

**"Thank you my little lovebird." said Ivan, blowing a kiss at the camera.**

**-000-**

"Why are you blushing?" asked Eddie.

"My girlfriend gave me a box of chocolates." said Ivan.

"Who's that special lady?" asked Scar.

"Narissa. She's a Natu." said Ivan.

"That's cool." said Scar.

"I miss Debbie." said Eddie.

"Don't worry. You'll see her again real soon." said Scar.

"Thanks but I'm going to try winning for her." said Eddie.

Later Twilight is seen opening her package. It was a note from her sister Midnight.

_My my little Twilight. Yannie huh? My little sis is growing up. Don't deny your feelings now ya hear? Love Midnight._

Twilight blushed as she read the letter.

**-000-**

**"Ok sis. I do like Yannie but not in that way though." said Twilight blushing like crimson red.**

**-000-**

At the cruise, Max, Kai and Morgan are seen lying in lawn chairs and tanning. A shadow figure was seen blocking the sun.

"Hey who's blocking our view?" asked Max.

"It's me you dumbass fox." A voice sounded familiar. It sounded very bitchy. The shadow revealed to be Vile.

"Oh it's you." Morgan scowled.

"Why are you suntanning? It's for nerds." Vile scoffed.

"It's not for nerds." Morgan defended.

"Suntanning is a good thing." said Max.

"Well count me out. I don't want brown stuff on my skin." said Vile.

"Ok then, i guess you want to have a sunburn and whine about being sore. Have fun in bed." said Morgan.

"Whatever I'll be in the shade like a normal person. All of you guys suck."

"Is she always been this bitchy?" asked Max.

"Try dealing with her." said Kai.

"She needs a taste of her own medicine. I know just what to do. Heh heh heh." Max smiled deviously.

"No that's ok, I can handle it." said Morgan.

**-000-**

As Joey woke up, he was already sunburned. Joey was no longer chocolate brown he was slightly red. He tried to get up but can't because he was sticky and he needs a spatula to get out of the lawn chair.

"Somebody help me!" Joey shouted.

Sabina used a spatula to get Joey out of the lawn chair.

"Thanks." said Joey.

"No problem." said Sabina.

Joey was in pain every time he walked or even moved.

"Damn sunburn. It really hurts so badly. Do you have ointment?" asked Joey.

Sabina quickly grabbed an cream from her doctor's kit.

"Rub it on me, I'm burning like an oven."

Sabina squeezed ointment all over Joey. Joey was no longer red, he was ivory white due to being covered in ointment.

"The sunburn should heal for about an hour or two."

**-000-**

As everyone having fun on the cruise, they heard smacking sounds and lots of senseless giggling. It was April and Mark making out.

"This is great for my blog." said Spike, taking pictures with his camera.

"Oh My Arceus. It's like CPR, with more kissing involved." said Morgan.

**-000-**

**"I'm worried about April and Mark. If they're eliminated, one of them is going to be so sad that they'll cry until everyone eliminates them the next day. I don't want that to happen. I hate to see everyone to be all sad." said Aura.**

**-000-**

**"Thanks for planning my strategy for me dumb loin. This is going to be gold!" said Vile rubbing her hands like a villain she is.**

**-000-**

"Mark? Do you think I'm pretty?" asked April.

"Yes you do. You sparkle and shimmer everytime I see you. You have a wonderful name. April means springtime. And that's where romance comes in. You're beautiful as any flowers in the spring. My lovely Beautifly, would you be my girl?" Mark gave April white fake springtime flowers.

"Mark, your such a romantic. Yes i'll be your girl if you would be my boy?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh Arecus." Vile facepalmed.

**-000-**

**April and Mark are seen holding hands in the confessional. "I don't care if it's sappy. I'm just glad that me and April are together." said Mark. ****"Yeah, who needs a million dollars when I have my sexy Dustox as my boyfriend." said April. "I think you deserve a kiss." said Mark kissed April on the cheek.**

**-000-**

"Guys, I know we're all happy you're together but you're overdoing this." said Morgan.

"Yeah I'm tired of you saying that you're both the prettiest moths ever and all the other romance crap." said Vile.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!" Bastidon shouted from his megaphone.

Everyone except for April and Mark who's still making out.

"Guys! Make out session is over." said Vile.

April and Mark blushed at each other. "Sorry."

"We look so cute when we blush." said April.

"I know but it's time to focus on the challenge right now." said Mark.

"Ok." said April.

Then the campers go into the dining hall where there's two tables with lots of chairs, plates, utensils, napkins and a big candle in the middle.

"What are we going to eat?" asked M.P.S.

"Glad you asked. We're eating seafood." said Stunfisk.

"Here's our waitress/intern Raichu." said Bastidon.

Raichu was wearing a black and white collared waitress outfit with pink ribbons.

"Hey guys I'm Raichu. I'll be serving your food."

Everyone groaned in disgust when Raichu hands out a big plate of cooked Quilfish, Camperl, Krabby and Wailord blubber.

"We have to eat this crap?" asked Vile.

"Yeah. The first person to eat all the seafood without vomiting or quitting wins." said Stunfisk.

"Oops I forgot about the sauce." said Raichu giving the campers the sauce.

"You guys will have to share the sauce. So good luck."

"Don't worry guys. I can handle this." said M.P.S.

"Everyone start eating." said Bastidon, blasting an airhorn.

The Marvelous Mewtwos had struggle eating the seafood due to Octillery and Krabby being still alive.

"We're screwed." said Sabina.

"I have an idea. Mara can use her fire move to cook Krabby and Octillery." said Flo.

Mara use her fire move to burn Octillery and Krabby, causing them to be baked.

"That smells delicious but it tastes so good." said Ava.

"I think I swallowed it's ink. Oh the irony." said Ivan.

Joey tries to swallow a Quilfish whole, causing his stomach to growl uncontrollably.

"I can't eat this. My body is not used to seafood. Eating Quilfish and Octillery is kinda dangerous if you're not careful." said Sabina.

"Ohno I think the tentacle is still alive." said Twilight, before vomiting.

"This isn't bad." said Yannie, putting sauce on the seafood.

As the Marvelous Mewtwos ate seafood with sauce. It tasted delicious.

"Hey guys. This is the greatest thing I ever tasted." asked M.P.S.

"Yeah." said Morgan, pouring sauce all over her seafood.

"This sauce is so good." said Carson, eating sauce covered seafood.

"I know right?" said Tiffany.

M.P.S quickly eating all the big plate of seafood without stopping, causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Wow that was fast. M.P.S wins." said Stunfisk.

Groovy Genosects cheered for M.P.S. while the Marvelous Mewtwos groaned in disappointment.

**-000-**

**"Yay! M.P.S wins. He's so lucky." said Spike.**

**-000-**

**"It's just pure luck. M.P.S won because it was an eating challenge. By the time we go to the next challenge, M.P.S is doomed." said Kai.**

**-000-**

**"This seafood is great. I don't know why. Maybe it taste better with some sauce?" asked M.P.S.**

**-000-**

**"This seafood is not bad as I thought it is." said Ava, licking her lips.**

**-000-**

Sabina saw Joey groaning in pain due to the Quilfish that he just ate.

"Are you alright?" asked Sabina.

"Ugh. That Quilfish was harder to digest."

"Do you need to vomit?" asked Sabina.

"No I'm fine." said Joey.

**-000-**

"Ok on the next challenge, you'll have to avoid vomiting. You guys are in for a bumpy ride because the boat is going to rock back and forth. "

"But I ate three pies before the seafood challenge." said Kyle.

"Not my problem." said Stunfisk.

**-000-**

**"Seafood and pies really don't go well together." said Kyle.**

**-000-**

Then the tide suddenly arrives, making the boat starts go up and down. The campers screamed in terror because they were about to get seasick. April and Mark didn't notice because they were busy kissing at each other.

M.P.S looked like he was about to puke, due to eating so much seafood. "Oh no."

M.P.S vomited over the railing where April and Mark are and then vomited all over them. April and Mark were screaming in terror that they're covered in vomit and jumped out the cruise and into the water.

"M.P.S is out, but so does the moth couple because they're not supposed to leave the ship." said Bastidon.

"Oh I shouldn't ate 3 pies before eating seafood." Kyle groaned as he felt queasy.

"You really don't look good." said Spike.

As Kyle turns green, he vomited all over Spike. Spike started to feel queasy himself and vomited all over Kyle.

"Kyle and Spike are out."

"Lucky I didn't complete the seafood challenge." said Sabina.

"This is exciting but too bad it smells like vomit." said Ava.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Joey, vomiting on the floor before he gets to the railing.

"Joey is out."

**-000-**

**Joey is seen vomiting in the toilet. "Oh great. There goes my chance of winning immunity. Oh Arceus, the Quilfish is coming back up." *vomits***

**-000-**

Then Mara accidentally slipped on the floor and almost fell off the boat. Nate uses his vine whip to catch Mara.

"Are you ok?" asked Nate.

"I'm fine. I can't wait for this to be over." said Mara.

Vile and Morgan are seen arguing with each other.

"You really want to make me hurl." said Vile.

"Oh I'm already throwing up after I see your ugly face and personality. It makes me sick." said Morgan.

When Morgan vomited on Vile, Vile screamed in anger and jumped out of the cruise and into the water.

"Vile and Morgan are out." said Stunfisk.

"I don't care. I'm glad Vile's out." said Morgan.

"It's taking too long. Let's speed things up a little." said Bastidon.

"The cruise will start spinning really fast. Have fun." said Stunfisk.

Then the boat started to spin like a whirlpool causing the contestants to scream.

As Carson and Tiffany get real dizzy, their faces turned green and vomited. Sabina, Scar, Ivan and Flo fell off the boat. Aura and Max were already vomiting on the railing.

Jace was getting so scared that he turned into Teller.

"Ahhhhhh! This is so scary. I want my mommy."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Jodi, holding Jace tight.

Jace shed a tear happily. "Thanks mommy."

Jodi and Jace vomited all over each other.

"What the hell?" asked Kai, before he barfs.

"Kai, Jodi and Jace are out." said Bastidon.

"I think we're going to win this. Groovy Genosects doesn't have a chance. Right guys?" asked Eddie.

Yannie and Nate didn't respond. They got dizzy and threw up. Damarien and Eddie bumped into each other and fell off the boat. Lanelle threw up and fell off the boat. Mara already threw up. Now it was Twilight and Lin left.

"The rest of the Marvelous Mewtwos are out. Now it's up to Lin and Twilight. Who will barf or fall off the boat first?" asked Bastidon.

Lin and Twilight tried not to throw up.

"It's just you and me. Might as well fell off the boat right now." said Twilight.

"Not a chance." said Lin.

Then a flower pot suddenly hit Lin in the gut so hard that Lin can feel the pain in his gut. He put his metal knees down to the floor and looked down.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't worry. My stomach is made of steal. I'll be fine." Lin vomited like a volcano, making Twilight go wide eyed.

"Twilight wins. You get to chose a person on your team to go on a romantic date." said Bastidon.

"It's obvious who I'm going to chose. I chose Yannie to my date." said Twilight.

This made Yannie blush.

"Could someone take Lin to the hospital? His metal gut hurts him really bad." asked Bastidon.

Then a Wigglytuff carried Lin to the hospital.

"I-I-I can't believe it." said Yannie, going wide eyed.

"Don't worry it will be fun." said Twilight.

"If you say so." said Yannie.

**-000-**

**April was seen crying. "We should've won the challenge." "Don't cry. We still have our date on the cruise." said Mark, kissing April. "Oh Mark. You always make me smile when I'm with you." said April.**

**-000-**

**"I'm disappointed that we didn't win. Here goes our candle lit dinner. By the way, why Jace acts like a Midwestern scaredy cat all of sudden. I need to know what's going on." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**"Does Twilight has a crush on me? I'm not sure if I like her back. After all she's cute." asked Yannie, blushing.**

**-000-**

Later at night, Yannie and Twilight were seen dating on the dining table.

"Wow this is so romantic. Just you and me on the candle light dinner." said Twilight.

Then a Luvdisc spread flowers all over the table.

"It feels like we're actually dating." said Yannie.

"I know." said Twilight.

"Why did you chose me? Do you like me?" said Yannie.

"Yes. I do like you." said Twilight.

"Ok then. Twilight? Should we kiss?" asked Yannie, blushing.

"Yes I would love that." said Twilight, blushing.

Then Yannie and Twilight kissed each other passionately.

**-000-**

**"I think I'm in love with Twilight." Yannie smiled, blushing.**

**-000-**

Later the Groovy Genosects were seen planning about who to eliminate for.

"Who you do think who should go?" asked Aura.

"M.P.S. He was the first person to vomit during the seasick challenge." said Kai.

"But he won the first challenge." said Max.

"Like I said it was pure luck." said Kai.

"How about Mark and April? They get on my last nerves with their romance crap." said Vile.

"Yeah, you're right. April and Mark needs to be separated. It's for their good." said Morgan.

"You just agreed with each other." said Kai.

Vile and Morgan screamed in terror as they realized that they agreed on the same thing.

**-000-**

Later at the bonfire ceremony, the Groovy Genosects were sitting in logs.

"Groovy Genosects. You sucked today. Now it's time to reveal that who will be voted off." said Bastidon. "The first marshmellow goes to Lin."

Bastidon threw the marshmellow at Lin who was in the hospital bed.

"Tiffany."

"Carson."

"Vile."

"Morgan."

"Spike."

"Kyle."

"Jodi."

"Jace."

"Aura."

"Max."

"Kai."

"April."

"Mark and M.P.S you're in the bottom two. M.P.S you may have won at the seafood challenge but you were the first person to throw up. Mark, you were busy making out with April that annoyed your teammates a little bit. I have no idea why nobody even bothered to vote off you and April but oh well." said Bastidon.

"No! Mark!" April cried.

"The last person will be getting a marshmallow is..."said Bastidon.

...

...

...

...

"M.P.S. Your safe."

"Noooooooooooo!" April shouted.

"Mark your out of here."

April was devastated about her boyfriend being eliminated. She tried hard not to cry because her makeup will run.

"I'll miss you Mark!" April exclaimed.

"I'll miss you April!" Mark exclaimed.

"I miss you more."

"No I'll miss you even more."

"Bye."

"April are you ok?" asked Morgan.

"I need to be alone."

Everyone felt bad for April that she lost her love interest. Vile just grinning like a bitch she is.

**-000-**

**"My plan worked. I convinced those dumbasses to eliminate Mark. Now April is my next target, since she'll be crying about Mark. It's so easy." Vile grinned deviously.**

**-000-**

**"Ohno, I knew it all along. April is going to cry about her Mark being gone. Then she'll be eliminated if she won't stop crying." said Aura.**

**-000-**

"Don't cry. You can survive without Mark." said Jodi.

"I wished he wasn't in the bottom two." April sniffles.

"So what? You guys didn't do anything. You were too busy making out and telling each other how pretty you are. So you need to get over it." said Vile.

April started crying.

"You insenstive bitch." Morgan seethed.

"Whatever, I'm surprised that you haven't cried about Dew yet." said Vile.

**-000-**

**"I can't stand that bitch. I want her out of here." said Morgan.**

**-000-**

**"Mark if you're watching this. I'll miss you and I promise to win the money for you." said April, blowing a kiss.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile, Jodi snuck into the guys cabin and grabbed Jace's backpack while the guys are sleeping. She pulled out a package and opened it. She was wide eyed as she read the letter and then bring it back the way it was.

**-000-**

**"Jace is going through what exactly? And what 'problem' that he has? Does he have a disorder? If he has. What kind? I need to tell Jace tomorrow morning." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**Ohno Jodi is almost close to find out Jace's secret. Also Mark is gone. Thanks a lot Vile. Will April survive without Mark? Will Jodi confront Jace? Will Twilight and Yannie will be a couple? Find out on the next episode of Total...Pokemon...Reloaded!**

**Mark: Read & Review.**


	5. Surf, Sand and Dancing

**(AN): Oh boy this plot is going to include whining, insanity, a bit of romance. So enjoy.**

**-000-**

April is laying down on her bed being depressed about Mark being gone. Her tears were so wet that it soaked the sheets and is covered with makeup stains.

"Are you ok April?" asked Morgan.

"No." said April.

"April you been crying and moping all night."

"I miss my Markey! I want him back!" April wailed.

"Being depressed isn't healthy. Now come on let's get you out of bed."

As April got out of bed, she and Morgan get in the living room. Everyone was shocked when they saw April. April's face was smearing with make up.

"What happened to you?" asked Carson in shock.

"Mark's gone." said April.

"Want some pie?" asked Kyle.

"No thanks." said April, sadly.

"She's really is depressed." said Kyle.

"It's for the best. They are bunch of threats." said Kai.

"Hypocrite." Vile muttered.

"Has anybody seen Spike?" asked Carson.

"He went to the hospital to check on Lin." said Tiffany.

**-000-**

At the nurses office, Lin was already sleeping in the hospital bed. Spike knocked all the nurses and doctors out with a shovel and locked them in the closet. Spike tied Lin up tight to the hospital bed and locked the door. He sat down and waited for Lin to wake up. As Lin woke up, he was confused when he noticed he's tied up and Spike stares at him.

"So how's my favorite Skarmory doing?" said Spike.

"Spike what's going on?" asked Lin.

"I'm here to take care of you." said Spike, grinning.

"What happened to the nurse?"

"Oh she's on a lunch break." Spike lied.

"Why did you tie me up?" asked Lin.

"I don't want you to leave. I'm here for you buddy." Spike grinned.

"Spike what's wrong with you?" asked Lin.

"Because I wanted you so badly. You guys are my favorites. You guys were going to be part of my collection."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lin.

"I'm a huge TPI fan. You guys are my life and I can't let you go away." said Spike.

"If your a true fan, you wouldn't keep everyone as a souvenir. That makes you kind of a sociopath."

"I AM A TRUE TPI FAN!" Spike defended.

I need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere. You're my property now. Then soon everyone will be mine _forever_." said Spike in a creepy tone.

"You're messed up in the head."

Spike was already grinning like a madman.

**-000-**

**"Did Spike escape from the loony bin? I need a restraining order. " said Lin.**

**-000-**

**"Yes. My plan worked. Lin is now all mine. I need more campers so they can all be my property. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Spike laughed manically.**

**-000-**

Then Kai came into the room and went wide-eyed as she saw Spike and Lin.

"What the hell?" asked Kai.

Spike knocked Kai out with a shovel.

"He must not know and he's a great addition to my collection." said Spike.

"KAI WAKE UP!" Lin screamed.

Kai wakes up with a sore on his head. "Huh what happened?"

"It's Spike. He's gone crazy. Let's get out of this mental hospital." said Lin.

Lin cut the ropes with his metal feet and quickly flew out of the window and Kai jumped out of the window.

"DON'T GO! COME BACK HERE! MARK MY WORDS. ALL OF YOU WILL BE MY MINE!" Spike shouted.

"See ya crazy." said Lin.

**-000-**

**"Damn it. They escaped but he won't get away from this. Soon they'll be mine." said Spike.**

**-000-**

"Where have you been?" asked Tiffany.

"I was in the evil clutches of a crazed fanboy." said Lin.

"We need to eliminate Spike next time we lose. He's a danger to this team." said Carson.

"Yeah he knocked me out." said Kai.

**-000-**

Jace was seen walking alone into the forest.

"So this letter says meet me at the forest. I have no idea why Jodi would meet me there but I'm going to find out."

As Jace walked further to the forest, he saw Jodi who had a stern look on her face. Max and Aura were right behind Jodi.

"Jace we need to talk." said Jodi.

"What is it?"

"I know your disorder."

"Did you guys spilled the beans?" asked Jace.

"We didn't." said Aura.

"Jace. I peeked at your package. I'm sorry. I had to. I want to know your disorder so I can help you." said Jodi.

Jace wasn't very happy when Jodi found out his secret. "Oh. If you really want to know about my disorder. I'll tell you right now."

Jace took a deep breath and spoke openly.

"I have multiple personality disorder. The 'characters' are all part of me for some reason. When I get mad or frustrated I turn into Shane the 1940's gangster. When I get scared or nervous, I turn into Teller the Midwestern wimpy slave coward. When I lose my bandana turn into Louis the guy who flirts with other girls even though your the only one for me. When I wear a backpack or in a athletic situation, I turn into Jack the Australian adventurer. When I try to persuade someone I turn into Renaldo the tricky Jamaican. When I'm bored, hungry and tired, I turn into Neil the lazy Irish guy. When I'm swimming on water, i turn into a laid back surfer dude Lead. When I'm leading something I turn into Vlad the bossy harsh Russian. When there's chaos around, I turn into Xeno who's evil and sly. He makes a lot of echos. Don't ask."

Jodi went wide eyed. "Oh my god. That's a lot of multiple personalities."

"Yeah. It's stupid right?" said Jace, sadly.

"No it's not. I don't care if you have multiple personalities. That makes you unique from the other guys. Jace I want to know that I always loved you no matter what you are. Besides I prefer just you than your multiple personalities anyways." said Jodi.

"Thanks for being so understanding." said Jace.

"Your welcome." said Jodi.

"So are you two going to kiss?" asked Aura, teasingly.

"Why we would do that?" asked Jodi.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." said Jace.

Jace and Jodi finally lean closer to each other and kissed. Aura and Max clapped paws as they saw this.

**-000-**

**"Yes! Jodi and Jace are a couple. I'm so happy for them." said Aura.**

**-000-**

**"I'm glad I told Jodi the truth." said Jace.**

**-000-**

**"So that explains everything. But who cares? Me and Jace kissed. EEEEEEEEEEE." Jodi squealed.**

**-000-**

"So guys how was the date?" asked Nate, teasingly.

Twilight's face turns red. "How did you know?"

"Oh me and Nate saw you." Mara smirked.

"Don't tell anyone we dated." said Twilight.

"Don't worry we'll keep a secret. We're your alliance members." said Ivan.

**-000-**

**"Wow I didn't know Twilight likes Yannie. To be honest, I have a crush on Nate." said Mara.**

**-000-**

**"I should've won the challenge and chose Mara to be my date. Did I just said that?" asked Nate, blushing.**

**-000-**

Mara and Nate blushed on each other.

"Mara? Can we go out on a date?" Nate suddenly blurt it out.

Mara smiled at him. "Sure. It will be a double date. With just you me, Twilight and Yannie."

"I wish my girlfriend was here." said Ivan.

"Don't worry, you can come with us." said Nate.

Ivan smiled at his friends.

**-000-**

**"Yes! I get to go out on a date with Nate." said Mara, smiling.**

**-000-**

**"She said Yes!" Nate cheered.**

**-000-**

Flame is seen listening to Skrillex on his ipod, while Scar, Joey, Sabina, Lanelle and Ava.

"Hey Flame. You wanna play ball with us?" asked Ava.

"Sure. I got nothing to do."

Then Flame started to join his friends to play ball.

Joey catched the ball with his feet and tossed it to Sabina.

Sabina threw the ball to Ava.

"This is fun." said Ava.

"CAMPERS! GO TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!" Bastidon shouted through his megahorn.

"Aww. We were just having fun." said Joey.

"We can play ball after the challenge." said Sabina.

**-000-**

At the beach, the campers have finally arrived.

"Campers guess what today's challenge is." said Bastidon.

"A beach party?" asked Max.

"Correct. This challenge we're going to have a beach party."

"Your going to build sandcastles, surf and a dance contest."

The campers cheered.

"So everyone I want to see you build the best sandcastle." said Bastidon.

**-000-**

**"Without Mark around. I feel kind of lonely but I need to win this for Mark and I'm not letting him down." said April.**

**-000-**

"Ok guys. I know what we're going to build today. We're going to build a statue of Mark." April is seen putting her makeup on.

"Out of sand?" asked Aura.

"Yes. It's the only way we can win." said April.

"You just doing this because you're angry that we voted off Mark." said Morgan.

"Look I'm not angry. I'm over it so we have to try." said April, obviously in denial.

"Ok who made you the boss?" asked Vile.

"I did. So be quiet." said April.

"Aren't you cranky? Wah Wah i need a bottle to shut the hell up." Vile imitated a crying baby.

"Don't tell me to shut up." said April.

Vile rolled her eyes. "Whatever cranky."

"I'm not cranky! I'm just sleepy from crying all night." said April, yawning.

**-000-**

"I'm going to make Tetris made out of sand." said Eddie.

"But that seems difficult."said Flo.

"Don't worry. You'll see." said Eddie.

Eddie quickly build a Tetris made out of sand causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"I didn't know you can do that." said Scar.

"Don't mess with the gamer." said Eddie.

"We'll definitely win for sure." said Flame.

"Debbie would be proud of you." said Ivan.

**-000-**

The Groovy Genosect's Mark sand statue looks really lopsided.

"This is all wrong. It doesn't even look like Mark at all." said April.

"This is a waste of time. Your obviously building a sand statue of Mark to prevent your anger." said Max.

April tries to be calm and assertive. "Look. I'm trying to win for Mark. Don't ruin it."

"Ok guys. Let's judge your sandcastle building contest. I'll start with the Mewtwos." said Bastidon.

Then Bastidon and Stunfisk looked wide eyed as they saw Tetris made out of sand. It really looked just like Tetris.

"Wow. This is full of creativity. I love it." said Bastidon.

The Marvelous Mewtwos cheered.

"What the hell is this crap?" asked Stunfisk judging the lopsided Mark sand statue.

"It's supposed to be Mark." said April.

"Fail! Fail is fail. You guys lost and the Marvelous Mewtwos win." said Stunfisk.

The Groovy Genosects groaned.

"Ugh! This is so not fair! i want to win this for Mark and I failed!" April complained.

"Sorry but it's too late now." said Bastidon.

"Whatever. You guys suck. Now you excuse me. I'm going to cry in the confessional." said April, flying away with tears in her eyes.

**-000-**

**April is seen crying. "I'll show them. They think they can outsmart me. Well they're wrong!"**

**-000-**

"You did it Eddie. We're going to win this time." said Flo.

"Apparently that was just luck." said Eddie.

"Who cares? We won!" said Flo.

"Campers. It's time for the next challenge." said Bastidon.

Then the campers came closer to the shore.

"Campers. The next challenge is that your going to do a dance competition. The one with the best dance moves wins." Bastidon announced.

"Is anyone a good dancer?" asked Kyle, eating his pie.

Everyone shook no in response.

"Chose me. I have to win this for Mark." said April.

"What about me? I got some cool dance moves." said Spike.

"Sure why not?" said Kyle.

"Yay!" Spike cheered.

"What? No! Chose me!" April yelled.

"Ok then. I chose Nate." said Mara, pointing to the Chespin.

"Alright then. Nate and Spike let's dance your way to victory." said Bastidon.

Nate and Spike started to dance as the music starts.

"Climb the rope. Climb the rope. Climb the rope." Spike sang as he pretended to climb the rope.

"Seriously? You call that dancing? Watch." asked Nate.

Nate tried to breakdance but he ran in circles while lying on the floor.

Spike spin his paws in a circle. "Wash your paws. Wash your paws. Wash your paws."

"Oh Arceus. He sucks." Vile facepalmed.

"I can't believe we're losing." said April, trying to hide her insanity.

"The last one is do the hackey sack. You kick your leg like this." said Spike kicking his leg.

"This dancing is so bad that I'm losing my hunger for pies." said M.P.S with a sad face.

"Oh no. That sounds tragic." said Kyle.

"I know." said M.P.S. crying in Kyle's chest.

"Ok I seen enough. You guys were bad dancers but I think Spike did the worse so the Marvelous Mewtwos win again." said Bastidon.

The Marvelous Mewtwos cheered while the Groovy Genosects groaned.

April is starting to lose her sanity. She was rocking back and forth.

"April are you alright?" asked Morgan.

She begin hallucinating. She thinks that Mark is still there but in reality she's talking to herself.

"Mark? Is that you?"

_Yes it's me my little hottie._

"Oh Mark. I'm so glad your back. You look more attractive than before." said April.

_Daww. Thanks._

"Mark I think your hot." said April drooling.

_No I think your super hot._

"No I think your super duper hot. My little baby."

_No I think your mega hot._

"No I think your super duper mega hot."

_Your just so damn pretty._

April was giggling very senselessly and blushing very red.

Morgan went wide eyed as she saw this.

**-000-**

**"Without Mark around, April is starting to get annoying. I'm already regretting that I voted off Mark. I should've vote off Vile instead." said Morgan.**

**-000-**

Morgan smacked April in the face.

"What happened? Where's Mark? I need to find him." said April.

"Dude, you were going insane that you started to hallucinate." said Morgan.

April started to cry again. "Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Campers. It's time for the last challenge." said Bastidon.

"You guys have to surf on those surfboards without falling. By the way we put special chemicals on you because some of you are fire types and we don't you get killed in the water. So you better chose one of your teammates." said Stunfisk.

"Does anyone how to surf?" asked Morgan.

Everyone shurgged.

"Ok. I chose Jace." said Carson.

"Why did you chose me?" asked Jace.

"Because your the most helpful person. With your characters. I'm positive that we can win this. So let's have some fun." Carson smiled.

"Carson is such an optimist." said Tiffany, blushing.

"I don't think Jace can surf. He can't swim so I think Kai should surf instead since he's already badass." Jodi lied.

"Ok then. We chose Kai instead." said Carson.

"You can't change your mind. Sorry." said Bastidon.

"That's ok. We can still win anyways." Carson still smiling.

"Thanks for concealing my secret for me." said Jace.

"Your welcome my little striped stud." said Jodi, kissing Jace.

**-000-**

**"Yay! We're going to win the challenge but I doubt it because of April is being depressed. But there's still hope." said Carson with his optimistic attitude.**

**-000-**

**"Carson is so cute when he's optimistic." said Tiffany.**

**-000-**

The Marvelous Mewtwos tried to chose someone to be the surfer.

"We chose Lanelle. She hasn't done anything so it's time for her to shine." said Flo.

"Thanks." said Lanelle.

**-000-**

**"It's a good thing that I can surf." said Lanelle.**

**-000-**

"Ok Lanelle and Jace get on your surfboards and let's get surfing."

Then Lanelle and Jace get on the surfboards and started surfing. Jace turned into Lead as he got in the water.

"Woohoo! Cowabunga dudes and dudettes!" said Jace.

"Ohno Lead." said Jodi.

"Whoa. Your a good surfer dudette." said Jace.

"Thanks. I've been practicing from time to time." said Lanelle.

"Your one cool bunny dudette."

Jodi wasn't happy about Jace complimenting Lanelle.

"Ugh. I can't wait for this to be over so I can have my Jace back."

"He'll be back once he gets out of the water." said Max.

"Wooooo! The water is great man. Lead is totally surfing it dudes." said Jace.

Then Stunfisk used a cannon to shoot those two surfers with volleyballs. Lanelle and Jace tried dodging it.

"What the hell?" asked Lanelle.

"I forgot to tell you that you should dodge some balls while surfing." said Bastidon.

"Totally not cool bra." said Jace, as he fell off the surfboard.

Stunfisk quickly swimmed in the water to catch Jace on his back.

"Did I win?" said Jace.

"No. The Marvelous Mewtwos wins the second part of the challenge." said Stunfisk.

"Ugh. We failed." said April.

"Don't be sad." said Carson.

"Ugh!" April screamed in anger.

"Wow Lanelle. I didn't know you can surf." said Scar.

"I played a lot of sports so I'm a tomboy. So I surf from time to time." said Lanelle.

"That's kinda different for a Lopunny." said Scar.

"I know that." Lanelle laughed.

"The Marvelous Mewtwos. Your prize is that you get to host your very own beach party." said Bastidon.

The Marvelous Mewtwos cheered.

**-000-**

**"Ugh! We lost again. It's bad enough that I lost Mark and the cruise challenge. And now we lost thanks to Jace. How come things doesn't go my way?" April banged her head on the wall repeatedly.**

**-000-**

April was already going insane. She couldn't take the pressure so she started to throw a fit in front of everyone.

"That's it! i can't take it anymore! This is the worst day ever! I'm trying to do the best for my team but I failed! Why everyone hates me? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Listen to me April. I know you're sad but you need to calm down and think happy thoughts." said Carson.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" April shouted.

"Your such a crybaby." Vile teasingly.

"NO I'M NOT! SO SHUT THE F*** UP!" April shouted.

"All you do is whine about Mark. Besides Mark is ugly dumb moth." said Vile.

April gets angry about what Vile said. "He's not a dumb moth you stupid bitch! He loves me and I love him! So back off!"

"Wow cranky much?" asked Lin.

April screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm sorry that we voted off Mark but you need to get over it. We're all tired of you crying like a damn baby. Don't you wanna win a million dollars?" said Max.

"I don't care about the million dollars, I only care about Mark!"

"Your officially useless." said Kai.

April just had enough of being insulted so she threw an even bigger tantrum and screamed even louder. "How dare you call me useless? This is all your fault for voting off Mark! You guys are all bunch of assholes for voting off Mark! I'm going to get my revenge! He doesn't deserve to be eliminated! It should've been Spike! You're all just jealous because me and Mark are the cutest couple ever!"

"April you need a chill pill." said Morgan.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" April wailed.

"APRIL! STOP CRYING! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Morgan shouted.

April stopped crying.

"April I think we heard enough of you whining like a baby. I think your angry is because your cranky from moping all night. I think you should take a nap. You seem stressed." said Tiffany.

"Ok." said April, wiping her tears and flew away to the cabin.

Aura sighs in relief. "Finally some peace and quiet. April was making us all unhappy."

"Yeah. I have huge headache from listening to April's whining." said Max rubbing his head.

"I feel bad for April. She was just upset that Mark was eliminated that's all." said Morgan.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean she should whine and cry like a little baby." said Aura.

"I hope she gets back to normal soon." said Morgan.

**-000-**

Later at night the Marvelous Mewtwos are hosting a beach party. They seemed like they're having a good time. Nate, Mara, Yannie, Ivan and Twilight were seen having fun on their date.

"I dare you to kiss the palm tree." said Twilight smiling.

"Ok then." said Ivan, kissing a palm tree.

"Ha ha ha. That was hilarious." Twilight laughed.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to eat sand." said Mara.

"Ok then." Twilight spit it out as she tasted the sand.

"Smart one eh? So I dare you and Nate to kiss on the lips." said Twilight, smiling deviously.

Nate and Mara blushed in response.

"I'm not ready for that." said Mara.

"Oh come on. It's a dare. You can't back out now. Unless your chicken."

"Okay fine. We'll kiss." said Nate.

Then Mara and Nate kissed each other on the lips.

"Wow. Your a good kisser. We should do it again sometime." said Nate.

"You wanna kiss again?" asked Mara.

"Sure." said Mara kissing Nate on the lips.

"They're such a cute couple, just like us." said Twilight, before she started to kiss Yannie.

"Good job guys. You did well." said Flo.

"That was just random." said Eddie.

"We're on the winning streak. We won twice." said Lanelle.

"We're unstoppable now." said Flo.

"What kind of challenges that Bastidon and Stunfisk stored for us. Got any ideas?" asked Scar.

"All I wanted was an island full of cotton candy and it's a eating contest and a salesman contest. I hope my dream challenge will come true." said Joey.

"I was still thinking of a dare challenge. Every TPI needs one. But that's just me." said Ava.

"Be careful what you wish for. It might have a cruel twist to it." said Scar.

"You have a point. Carnivines will come in and eat all our cotton candy supply and me." said Joey.

"That's not going to happen. Bastidon says there's no Carnivines in the island." said Ava.

"I guess your right." said Joey.

**-000-**

April is seen lying on her bed. She's already woke up from her nap and started to feel guilty for throwing a fit at her teammates. She went outside to apolgize.

"Guys I'm sorry if i acted like a whiny crybaby out there. I just miss Mark. It wasn't very mature of me to do that. If you want to eliminate me go ahead. I really screwed up today." said April.

"That's ok. All is forgiven." Carson smiled.

"But we're eliminating you so you can be with Mark." said Tiffany.

"I don't care about the competition. I care about Mark and that's all it matters." said April.

**-000-**

**"I was originally going to vote off Spike or M.P.S but I'm voting off April instead. She really embarrassed us out there today." said Lin.**

**-000-**

**"I feel bad for April but I think she's too whiny and a bit stressed to be here. It's for her own good." said Morgan.**

**-000-**

**"I'm sick of April whining and crying. It's ruining everyone's happiness including mine. Look on the bright side. At least she'll be able to be with Mark. Yaysies." said Carson with his cheerful attitude.**

**-000-**

**April facepalmed in shame. "Ugh I'm so embarrassed. What will Mark think?"**

**-000-**

"Groovy Genosects. You guys lost again. So it's time to give you a marshmallow." said Bastidon.

"Kai, your safe." Bastidon throws a marshmellow to Kai.

"Jodi."

"Max"

"Carson"

"Tiffany"

"Aura"

"Vile"

"Lin"

"M.P.S"

"Kyle."

"Morgan"

"Jace"

"April and Spike. Your in the bottom two. April you did nothing at all. You were crying and whining about Mark. Spike your dancing is awful and your creepy as hell. I'm surprised that you escaped from the mental asylum. So the last person will be receiving a marshmallow is..." said Bastidon.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Spike your safe." said Bastidon.

"Yes!" Spike cheered as he grabbed a marshmallow.

"April, you're eliminated."

"I don't care, I just want to be with Mark." said April.

As April flew to the docks, she saw Mark for real. Mark appeared at the docks waiting for April.

"I saw the whole thing. You must devastated without me around my little beauty."

"I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean to act like a crybaby in front of everybody. I was just crazy about you. I'm so ashamed." said April.

"That's ok but please don't act like so whiny next time we're separated. Ok?" said Mark.

April blushed at him."Ok."

"How about a kiss to make you feel better?" said Mark.

As Mark and April get close to each other, they started to make out.

"Guys? Guys?" asked Bastidon.

April and Mark were too busy making out.

"It's time for you to go." said Bastidon.

April and Mark get in the boat and waved goodbye to everyone.

**-000-**

**"Yes! Two dumb moths is finally gone. Who's the next target on the list? Hmmm." Vile smiled evilly.**

**-000-**

**"I'll be able to turn the tables on Vile so much, it'll make her cry like a little bitch that she is." Morgan smiled deviously.**

**-000-**

**"Oh damn it. We're supposed to be voting off Spike. I can't survive with that crazed fanboy around." said Lin.**

**-000-**

Then there's a shadow appeared from the bushes. It was revealed to be Carnivine in an Ursaring costume.

"Hey guys. I'm Carnivine. The truth is I was pretending to be an Ursaring the entire time. It was a good disguise. I was damn close to eat Joey but those brats kicked my ass. But don't worry I'll get my revenge. Joey doesn't know what hit him." said Carnivine smiled evilly.

**Ohno Carnivine was an Ursaring in disguise all along? Poor Joey. Also April is gone, at least she gets to be with Mark. Yay! Will Lin get rid of Spike? Will Joey confront Carnivine? Will Jodi support Jace? Find out in the next episode of Total...Pokemon...Reloaded!**

**April: Read and Review *****April and Mark making out***


	6. Pirates Ahoy!

**(AN): Sorry if I haven't update for a while. I was busy with personal stuff. So here's this chapter. This plot includes kidnapping, arrest, and pirates.**

**-000-**

Vile was celebrating Beautifly's departure. She couldn't be more happier and she finally got some peace and quiet.

"I'm happy April's gone. She was an annoying little bitch." Vile smiled.

"I know right? She wasn't very useful at all. All she did is whine." said Lin.

"It was refreshing to see that dumb butterfly go." said Vile.

"I agree but I can't help that I felt bad for her." said Lin.

"So who do you think we should eliminate?" asked Vile.

"Spike. He's insane. He needs to go." said Lin.

"Ok then." Vile smiled evilly.

**-000-**

**"Spike is my new target. You better watch out." said Vile.**

**-000-**

Then Spike was heavily breathing down Vile's shoulder causing Vile to punch him in the face.

"Wow that was a good punch."

"What do you want?" asked Vile.

"Oh my Arecus! You're Vile the bitch. I'm a big fan of you!"

"I never had a fan before. It's about time I got a fan." said Vile.

"Not only just you. Just everyone in the island."

"Ok your a total weirdo." said Vile.

"I love your bitchiness."

"Thanks. Glad you like my bitchiness." Vile smiled.

"Do you want to be part of my collection? It will be fun." asked Spike.

"What?" asked Vile.

"Come on. It will be fun. Now get in the sack so I can kidnap you." said Spike.

Vile screamed in Spike's face. "NO! GET OUT!"

"Lin do you want to-?" Spike began to ask as Lin quickly ran away.

**-000-**

**"Damn it! They ran away from me. Now all I need to get to loser island without anyone noticing me and then everyone will be mine forever!" said Spike.**

**-000-**

**"Ok I changed my mind. I don't want Spike to be eliminated. It feels so good that one person appreciates me." said Vile.**

**-000-**

Meanwhile the Marvelous Mewtwos are in the living room watching TV. Bastidon opened the front door to give someone a package.

"Joey there's mail for you." said Bastidon.

"Thanks." said Joey.

As Joey opened the package, he started to cry as he found out what's in the package. He was rocking back and forth and he was whimpering in fear.

"Oh My Arceus. Why just why?"

"What is it Joey?" asked Sabina.

"Read it." said Joey handing Sabina a letter.

To: Joey

From: Carnivine

_Hello you lucky survivor I found you. All I want you to know is that I will kill you after the competition. I hope you have bodyguards. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH!_

Also it includes a puff of cotton candy from everyone of his family members.

Everyone went wide eyed as they read the letter and saw Joey cry.

"That's really messed up." said Scar.

"Don't cry." Sabina gave Joey a hug.

"Now I'm an orphan. I have no family to take care of me anymore." Joey cried.

**-000-**

**"I feel so sorry for that little guy. If that Carnivine gets a hold of Joey, I'll stab his ass in the needle. It really hurts like hell." said Sabina holding a syringe.**

**-000-**

**"I can't believe Carnivine would do such a thing like this." said Ava.**

**-000-**

**"I'm in big trouble. I'm afraid that I might get eaten. Things look bad for a Swirlix." said Joey.**

**-000-**

"Don't worry Joey we're there for you. That Carnivine doesn't stand a chance against us." said Mara.

"Thanks guys." Joey smiled.

"I just realized something." said Yannie.

"What is it?"

"Remember last week? The jungle challenge where we find bananas and coconuts? asked Yannie.

"Yeah."

"I think there's no Ursaring. It was actually a Carnivine in disguise."

"I knew it!" said Joey.

"What are we going to do? He might get us at anytime." asked Scar.

"We'll use my radar bracelet to see if Carnivine is approaching. If it's beeping, that means he's getting close." Yannie explained.

**-000-**

**"Your all wondering where do I get this bracelet from? I made it myself. It almost took a few months to make this. I'm such a nerd sometimes." said Yannie.**

**-000-**

**Flo is seen using hairspray all over her fur. "I have to make my fur a bit poofy if I want to look good." **

**-000-**

Meanwhile at loser island, Debbie is seen watching TV while sitting on the chair next to the moth couple.

"I'm so proud of Eddie. I hope he makes it far." said Debbie.

"I didn't know you like him." said Mark.

"We're both struggling to let out of our devices and we do have a lot in common." said Debbie.

"Yeah but it's not as special as me and Mark together." said April.

"I'm surprised that you haven't make out yet. Yesterday you only did it once."

"Well we decided to decrease our make out session. It was not easy because Markey is so hot." said April.

"Also it got really annoyed everyone. We have to break the habit just for the two of us." said Mark.

"Good luck with that. You'll never last a day." said Debbie.

"Oh yeah? We'll show you that we can't make out for an entire day!" asked April.

Then a Stunfisk appeared at the loser land. He was riding on a Wailord.

"Stunfisk? What are you doing here?" asked Debbie.

"Guys, how would you like to be pirates?" asked Stunfisk.

"What?" asked Mark.

"Since my interns just quit so I have no choice to pick all of you. Besides some of you are good for the ratings." said Stunfisk.

"Ok then. We accept." said Debbie.

**-000-**

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE. MEET US AT THE DOCK!" Bastidon shouted through his megaphone.

The Marvelous Mewtwos and the Groovy Genosects quickly come to the docks.

"Groovy Genosects. Your missing someone."said Bastidon.

"Ohno Spike!" said Lin.

"Let's get him before he does any damage." said Kai.

The Groovy Genosects quickly get back to the cabins to find Spike. As they get inside, they looked awestruck. They saw Spike's collection of TPI merchandise. It was a plushie of Aura, Max, Vile, Morgan and Kyle. They looked extremely cute except for Vile. Also Spike has a poster of Tiffany and Carson on the ceiling that reads "BEST COUPLE" with a yellow text and is surrounded by pink hearts. He has pictures of Kyle's pie, Jodi and Jace kissing, and the whole island on the wall.

"Spike? Where did you get all this stuff?" asked Aura.

"I made this myself." said Spike.

"I love this plushie of me. It's so cute. I never been so flattered before." said Aura, hugging her plushie.

"Spike made plushies of me? With pies in it? I think I'm in love." said Kyle.

"This is getting a bit creepy but you make good plushies." said Morgan.

"I never had a plushie before. Maybe Spike isn't bad at all but he's still annoying." said Vile.

Kai laughed at the poster. "Tiff, Carson. Take a look at the poster."

As Carson and Tiffany saw the poster from the wall, they blushed a deeper red.

"Best couple? We haven't started dating yet." said Carson.

"This is kind of embarrassing." said Tiffany, blushing.

**-000-**

**"I can't wait any longer. I'm going to ask Carson out on a date." said Tiffany.**

**-000-**

**"That's kind of flattering that Spike thinks that me and Tiffany are the best couple despite the fact that we haven't started dating yet. I'm going to ask Tiffany out." said Carson.**

**-000-**

**"Why Spike couldn't chose me and Jace as the best couple? I'm not jealous or anything." said Jodi.**

**-000-**

**"Spike really needs to get a life." said Kai.**

**-000-**

**"I have no idea how Spike did all this is beyond me. At least my plushie looks kind of cute." said Max.**

**-000-**

"CAMPERS! COME TO THE DOCKS RIGHT NOW!" Bastidon shouted.

"We gotta go." said Jace.

"Can we eat first?" asked M.P.S.

"No." said Kai.

"Awwww." M.P.S groaned.

The Groovy Genosects quickly come to the docks.

"Campers. Today's challenge is that your going to defeat the pirate crew. Then First you get to the beach to find the treasure." said Bastidon.

"And the pirate crew you'll be fighting is the former contestants." said Stunfisk.

Then Debbie, April and Mark appeared. They were wearing a pirate outfit.

"That means I have to fight off against the stupid moth couple. This is going to be easy." said Vile.

"Ha! You don't know us bitch. We're going to kick your ass." said April.

"Your a stupid moth. There's no way you can beat me. I bet that your going to make out like you usually do."

"Well we're not going to make out today!"

"You have poor defense. I think we can beat you." said Mark.

"I can still beat you because bugs is the weakest type ever and that's a fact." said Vile.

"Morgan? Why haven't you eliminate that bitch yet?" asked April.

"I was getting to it." said Morgan.

"I hope I make you cry like I did last time." said Vile.

April was fumed.

**-000-**

**"Ugh! Vile makes so mad. I want to teach her a lesson." said April.**

**-000-**

"Debbie? Your back." said Eddie, hugging his girlfriend.

"Hey Eddie. How's your team?" asked Debbie.

"My team is doing fine. We're on a winning streak." said Eddie.

"That's great but I have to defeat you. Stunfisk's orders." said Debbie kissing Eddie on the cheek.

"Ok, may the best gamer win." said Eddie.

"Campers remember. You can use moves if you prefer." said Bastidon.

Then Eddie and Debbie have a swordfight. They dodge their attacks and try to attack one another.

"Your good at dodging." said Debbie.

"Thanks but it's time for you to walk the plank." said Eddie.

Before Debbie gets a chance to attack, Debbie use Volt Switch and Eddie used Thunder Wave causing Debbie to falll off the ship.

"The Marvelous Mewtwos wins for the first round but we have to wait for the Groovy Genosects to fight the other pirate crew. If they fail, the Mewtwos wins." said Stunfisk.

"You were great Eddie." said Debbie.

"Thanks." said Eddie.

**-000-**

"This is going to be easy." said Vile rubbing her hands.

Kai pushed Vile out of the way. "Step aside Vile, I get to beat April and Mark."

"Showoff." Vile muttered.

April is seen lying down on the pirate ship. She was feeling nauseous.

"April? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I just feel really seasick." said April, before throwing up.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you my little beauty."

"Heehee." April giggled.

"Aren't you going to fight or are you going to make out?" asked Kai.

"Let's fight." said Mark.

Then April and Mark held their swords and began attacking their former teammates.

"I don't need swords. I got this in the bag." said Kai.

Kai used Blaze Kick on Mark.

"Wait you can't use moves." said April.

"Actually you can." asked Stunfisk.

"We're screwed because Kai is a badass and we're weak to fire." said April.

"I'll be able to take him out." said Mark.

Mark uses Psybeam on Kai.

"Woooo! You go get them Markey!" April cheered.

Kai uses Blaze Kick again to knock Mark out.

"Nooooooooo!" April shouted.

April tries to attack Kai by using Gust. Kai use Blaze Kick causing the flames to hit April's eyes.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! They burn!" April's beautiful blue eyes turned red and watery. She was crying in pain. Mark really hate to see his girlfriend getting hurt.

"Let me blow it for you." said Mark blowing April's eye.

April was crying in Mark's chest.

"Don't hurt my little beauty ever again!" Mark threatened.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear." said Kai.

"I'm glad Kai attacked those dumb bugs. They so deserved that." Vile laughed.

"Shut up." said Mark.

"Both the teams win in a tie so you have to find the treasure chest. The first person to find the chest and bring it to the finish line wins." said Stunfisk.

"Take April to the hospital she needs eye drops and lots of flushing." said Bastidon.

Then a Wigglytuff carried April to the hospital bed.

"Please wait for me at the waiting room Mark." said April.

"I'll be right there." said Mark.

**-000-**

**"I really hated the moth couple! I'm glad they're not competing anymore." Vile complained.**

**-000-**

Later the Groovy Genosects were already searching for treasure in the beach.

"Guys if someone finds the treasure chest, we steal from them. Ivan you hypnotize the other team into giving their treasure to us." Mara suggested.

"Isn't that cheating?" asked Nate.

"The host don't care about rules." said Mara.

"Are you sure?" said Nate.

"Look you just have to trust me. Don't you trust your own girlfriend?" said Mara.

"Of course I trust you." said Nate kissing Mara on the cheek causing Mara to blush.

**-000-**

**"I hope I don't lose all of my friends because of my strategy. I hope they understand me." said Mara.**

**-000-**

**"I trust Mara completely. She's my girlfriend." said Nate blushing.**

**-000-**

"Flo, your a poodle right?" asked Scar.

"Yes."

"You can smell if there's any treasure under the sand."

"I have been spraying too much hairspray. But I'll try."

Then Yannie's bracelet started beeping.

"What's going on?" asked Sabina.

"My bracelet is beeping. That means Carnivine is coming." said Yannie.

"Joey you got to hide and fast." said Sabina.

As Joey was about to hide, Carnivine quickly comes out of the bushes and kidnapped Joey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed.

"What the hell?" asked Nate.

"I finally got Joey. He's my new lunch. See ya suckers!" said Carnivine as he runs off.

"The Marvelous Mewtwos, you need to find Joey and defeat Carnivine." said Bastidon.

"What about the treasure?" asked Flame.

"You still have enough time to get to the treasure but for now go save Joey!" Bastidon exclaimed.

"You guys stay here. We'll rescue Joey." said Scar.

Scar, Ivan, Yannie, Mara, Nate, Ava and Sabina went into the woods to search for Carnivine.

**-000-**

**"This is so exciting. We're on a rescue team mission to save Joey. I need a DVD of all my adventures so I'll cherish them forever." said Ava.**

**-000-**

When the Groovy Genosects aren't looking, Spike has an evil grin on his face and he was planning to kidnap everyone. He pulled the net causing it to fall on them.

"YES! I finally captured you!" Spike cheered.

"What are you doing Spike?" said Kai.

"I was trying to keep you for all myself." said Spike.

"Spike. You've gone insane." said Lin.

"Let us go." said Max.

"No! I'll never let you go. We will be together forever and there's no one to tear us apart. We are meant for each other." said Spike.

"What do you mean by that?" said Aura.

"Because I love you all. Your my biggest fan and you always do the most awesome things. I have a list of good moments and bad moments."

"Spike? Do you have a crush on everyone?" asked Aura.

"Kind of." said Spike.

"That's a bit creepy." said Vile.

"Kyle. We need to you distract Spike while we escape." said Kai.

"Spike." said Kyle, getting Spike's attention.

"Yes Kyle?" asked Spike.

"Do you want this pie? It has fresh apples."

"Yes! I want it." said Spike.

Then Kyle threw the pie in Spike's face causing Spike to fling into the sky.

**-000-**

**"These explosive pies never fails." Kyle smiled.**

**-000-**

**"Kyle should give that pie to me." said M.P.S.**

**-000-**

Kyle uses an explosive pie close the cage so everyone escape from the cage.

"How's that even possible?" asked Max.

"Pies make everything better." said Kyle.

Max and Aura just shrugged in response.

**-000-**

"Where's Joey? I'm worried about him." said Sabina.

"Don't worry we'll find him." said Scar.

Then a scream is heard.

"Joey!" Sabina exclaimed.

"He's getting close." said Yannie.

"Come on we have to save him." said Sabina getting impatient.

Carnivine is seen pouring barbecue sauce on Joey.

"Your going to taste so delicious." said Carnivine.

"Putting barbecue sauce? Really? That's even more gross." said Joey.

"Who cares? I'm going to eat you. There's no one to hear you scream." said Carnivine with a evil grin on his face causing Joey to soil on himself.

Suddenly Sabina and the rest of the gang came in just in time to save Joey.

"Joey, are you alright?" asked Scar.

"I almost got eaten and I'm covered in barbecue sauce." said Joey.

"You bastard! How dare you try to eat Joey and his family? You should be locked up in jail permanently." said Sabina.

"You don't scare me. Your just a fairy type." said Carnivine.

"We're a team. We can kick your ass." said Sabina.

"Oh yeah?" asked Carnivine.

"Ivan use Psybeam." said Nate.

Ivan uses Psybeam on the Carnivine making Carnivine confused.

"Yes! Mara burn him. NOW!" Sabina shouted.

Mara used Ember causing Carnivine to get burned.

"I'll finish the job by using FALCON PUNCH!" Ava smiled deviously.

Ava falcon punched a Carnivine causing Carnivine to get knocked out.

"Ok I think he has enough." Joey giggled.

Suddenly there's a police siren blaring from the distance. It was an Espeon who's a policewoman and Umbreon who's a policeman.

"What's going on?" asked Carnivine.

We watched the show. We came here as soon as we can." Umbreon explained.

Espeon glared at Carnivine. "I saw that Carnivine tries to murder an sweet innocent little chocolate cotton candy by eating him and his family. Is that correct?"

"So what? He tasted delicious." said Carnivine.

"Your going to jail for murder." said Umbreon, putting Carnivine on handcuffs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carnivine shouted.

"Sorry if that guy traumatized you little guy." said Espeon

"Yeah he won't be bothering you or anyone for a long time." said Umbreon.

Espeon has an evil smile on her face. "We might consider him locking him up in jail forever with no parole."

Then Espeon and Umbreon shove Carnivine into a police car and the car drove off far away.

"Are you alright Joey? I hope he didn't traumatized you." said Sabina.

"I'm fine. I feel better now. It's nice that you have some concern for me." said Joey.

"We're your friends Joey. It's what we do." said Sabina.

"Now let's see if our team gets the treasure." said Mara.

**-000-**

**"I'm so lucky to have friends like them." said Joey.**

**-000-**

The Groovy Genosects were already at the beach searching for the treasure.

"Dumb Spike. He tried to kidnap us." said Vile.

"Did you find any treasure?" asked Kai

"There's no luck." said Lin.

"Carson? I need to tell you something." said Tiffany.

"Ok what is it?" said Carson.

"We love each other right?" said Tiffany.

"Yeah." Carson blushed.

"So Carson? Would you like to go out on a date?" asked Tiffany

"I would love to." Carson replied.

Then Tiffany and Carson kissed.

**-000-**

**"Yes! Me and Carson are going out!" Tiffany cheered.**

**-000-**

**"This is the best day ever! I get to go out with my special girl. Yay!" Carson smiled.**

**-000-**

Flo is seen sniffing through the sand. She sniffed even harder as she goes to the right.

"Guys. I found something." said Flo.

"We have to dig fast." said Damarien, digging really fast with her hands.

As the Mewtwos take a peek at the hole they saw the treasure chest all covered in gold.

"We found the treasure." said Mara.

"This is great!" said Nate.

"I'll take that." said Vile, stealing the treasure chest.

"Ohno you don't! Ivan use Psybeam." said Mara.

Ivan used Psybeam causing Vile to let go of the treasure chest.

"You bitch!" Vile shouted.

Mara tries to run far away from the evil Weavile.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Vile.

"Mara run!" said Nate.

Mara quickly runs to the hosts who was lying in lawn chairs.

"Mara has the treasure. You get immunity. So that means the Marvelous Mewtwos win again." said Bastidon.

Vile screams in anger.

"Genosects vote someone off." said Stunfisk.

"Mara you won. I'm so proud of you." said Nate, hugging Mara.

"It was good strategy." said Mara.

"Twilight? Is it ok if we break up the alliance? It's too early for that." asked Nate.

"Ok fine. But the mischief makers will be back during the merge." said Twilight.

"Fine by me." said Mara.

"I need a shower. I'm covered in barbecue sauce." said Joey.

**-000-**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mark was waiting for April. He felt like it's been a few hours.

"April is all better now." Wigglytuff reminded.

As April opened the door, Mark was already drooling over her. April's eyes are now blue and beautiful again.

"April? Did I tell you that you have the most gorgeous blue eyes?" asked Mark.

"Thanks."

April and Mark flew out of the hospital.

"It's 7:00 now. You guys made it. You haven't kissed for several hours. Now you can kiss for about a few minutes." said Debbie.

"Finally." Mark relieved.

"It's been so long. Now give me some sugar Markey-poo." said April.

Then April and Mark went into the confessional room and closed the door and locked it. Everyone could hear smacking, kissing sounds and lots of giggling.

"Mark, April get out of the confessional. I know your kissing in there." Vile knocked the door.

**-000-**

**"Ugh! If I see another couple like this, I'm going to slash them into bits." said Vile.**

**-000-**

"April, Mark. It's time for you to go back to loser island." said Bastidon.

April and Mark stopped kissing and got out of the confessional. "Come on Mark let's go." said April.

"So who are we eliminating?" asked M.P.S.

"Spike." said Lin.

-000-

**"I'm voting off Spike. He's too dangerous to stay longer." said Kai.**

**-000-**

**"Goodbye Spike. Nobody likes you." said Vile.**

**-000-**

**Tiffany and Carson are seen kissing in the confessional.**

**-000-**

**"Sorry Spike." said Aura.**

**-000-**

Later at the ceremony.

"If you don't get a marshmallow blah blah blah. You know the rest. So the first marshmallow goes to Vile." said Bastidon.

"Jace."

"Jodi."

"Carson."

"Tiffany."

"Aura."

"Kyle."

"M.P.S"

"Morgan."

"Max."

"Lin."

"Kai."

Everyone has their marshmallows except for Spike.

"Spike your eliminated." said Bastidon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike shouted.

"Spike? Where are you? Come on out with your paws up." A voice is heard.

"What's going on?" asked Spike.

Then Espeon and Umbreon put Spike in handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"We're arresting you for kidnapping."

"Your going to send me to jail?"

"No. Your going to the mental hospital. You need serious help."

"Nooo! Let me go!"

"Sorry Spike your too dangerous. Here's a restraining order. You can't get 2 feet from them." said Espeon.

"NO WAY! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN!" Spike shouted.

Spike tries to escape but Umbreon used a dart to knock him out.

"Sorry if he was troubling you. Spike will be removed from the competition." said Umbreon.

Then Espeon and Umbreon dragged Spike to the police car and drove far away from the island.

"I feel bad for Spike." said Kyle.

"At least we have these cute plushies." said Aura.

**Carnivine is finally arrested for murdering Joey's family. Spike is finally eliminated and now he's sent to the mental hospital. NO MORE KIDNAPPING YAY! Carson and Tiffany are finally dating. What will happen next on Total...Pokemon...Reloaded!**

**Spike: Read and Review!**


End file.
